Tío Edward
by Jen.Ackles
Summary: Aunque Bella no quisiese Edward siempre sería parte de su familia, sin embargo, ¿Qué haces cuando tienes 17 años, estás completamente enamorada de tu propio tío y te decides a conquistarlo? Nada, solo complicas las cosas. TH. BxE.
1. Introducción

_La Saga Crepúsculo pertenece a Stephenie Meyer._

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Tío Edward**

**Capítulo 1: Introducción**

- Muy bien, lo primero que haremos es... – siguió explicándome cada fase y fragmento de su plan, escrito en aquella diminuta pizarra, la que utilizábamos cuando éramos pequeñas para conseguir el magnífico tarro de galletas, puesto, ingeniosamente, encima del estante más alto.

Suspiré, y miré de soslayo a mi mejor amiga.

Alice era una persona agradable, simpática, metiche, hiperactiva y buena compañía, hasta cierto punto. Existía una línea divisoria, que me separaba de su mundo sin preocupaciones y el lema de 'vivir-la-vida'. Siempre me mantuve apartada de las fiestas, el alcohol y todo eso que me pudiera perjudicar, pues sabía que si me presentaba en aquellos sitios, estaría sentada, sola, con un cubata en la mano sin probar. Me había espabilado para huir de Alice, en los momentos oportunos, aprendí la lección cuando me llevó de compras la primera vez. Desde bien entrada la mañana hasta casi el anochecer, no volví a casa. Ella, era algo así como una adicta a las compras.

Sin embargo, mi vida, no se basaba pulcramente ha hacer lo que mis padres me regían, aunque la mayor parte del tiempo así era. Hasta que, Alice, cansada de mi silencio, y mis ocultos sentimientos se plantó esa mañana en mi casa, subió las escaleras hasta llegar a mi habitación, y me miró enfurecida.

- ¿Te pasa algo? – pregunté, sin saber muy bien cómo reaccionar.

Me señaló con un dedo, acusante, que provocó un estremecimiento por todo mi cuerpo. Se me erizó el bello de los brazos, y una alerta en mi cabeza me avisó, Peligro, pero, Alice, ya había comenzado con sus preparativos, manteniéndome al margen, aunque fuera yo la protagonista de su historia.

Cuando acabó de sacar un montón de papeles, me miró de arriba a bajo, llevaba puesto unos pantalones cortos y una camiseta vieja de manga corta, no había echo planes, y me encontraba leyendo. Negó con la cabeza, sus brazos se pusieron en jarras, y me indicó con la cabeza que me levantara. Lo hice sin rechistar, pues no quería ver a mi amiga enfadada.

En esos instantes, me sentí como un maniquí al que hay que vestir para ponerlo en el escaparte, con ropa de moda. Y, más o menos, así era.

Alice se sentó en el suelo, y libre de su inspección sorpresa, me senté en mi cama, mirándola con curiosidad.

- ¿Me vas a decir que pasa o te tengo que amenazar?

Mi mejor amiga, me miró de forma misteriosa, y sonrió. Y, entonces, lo supe: mi vida iba a cambiar.

- Bella, eres mi amiga y te quiero, te adoro y todas esas cosas, pero... – me miró con los ojos entornados, y me estremecí –, es hora de cambiar tu atuendo, tu carácter y tu manera de hacer las cosas. Hay que redecorarte – acabó, para levantarse y dirigirse a mi armario.

- Alice – la advertí; no me hizo caso –, ¡No toques mi ropa!

- Isabella Swan – exclamó, con los brazos cruzados –, voy a decirte unas cuantas palabras, ¿Vale? Espero que me dejes terminar.

- Muy bien – me preparé para su explicación –. Comienza.

- ¿Quieres dejar de ser _tan_ madura? – era un principio de explicación, que no me esperaba, aunque, tratándose de Alice, todo es posible – Por Dios, Bella, tienes _casi_ 17 años, no has cometido ninguna locura, nunca te has emborrachado, nunca has probado un cigarro, y jamás has tenido el suficiente valor para decirle a... – la callé, antes de que dijese algo de lo que poder arrepentirse.

- Alice, puedo soportar muchas cosas, pero, por ahí, no paso. Sabes mi respuesta: No – me senté en el borde de mi cama, indignada –, sería una pérdida de tiempo, un intachable período que me seguirá hasta el final de mis días. ¡No, no y no! Es imposible que yo le guste, así que, si eres tan amable, déjame sola.

Enfurruñada, me estiré en mi cama, boca abajo, dándole la espalda a Alice y a todo el mundo. La oí resoplar como un caballo, y su zapato dar contra el suelo.

- ¿Has acabado ya con tu berrinche? – gruñí, antes de mirarla.

Algún día le preguntaría por qué tiene esa fuerza sobre las personas para, aunque no utilice ningún truco, hacer lo que ella quiera.

La observé, malhumorada.

- Bien. Estás enamorada de Edward, ¿Vale? – rodé los ojos, antes de volver a darle la espalda, aún sabiendo que ella seguiría hablando y yo escuchándola.

Bueno, Edward es la persona, como bien a dicho Alice, de quien estoy enamorada. Técnicamente llevo toda mi vida detrás de él, desde que tengo uso de razón. No es mi mejor amigo ni el chico más popular del instituto ni tampoco un profesor.

Él es, _tío_ Edward.

Aunque para mi suerte o desventaja –depende de cómo se mire– ya no estaba casado. Nunca supe, exactamente, por qué se casó con la hermana de mi madre, Tanya, pues sabía por bocas de otros, que Edward estaba enamorado de ella, pero la peliaguda de mi tía lo trataba como un paño sucio, hasta que se dio cuenta de lo famoso que era en el sector femenino, cobraba bien y era guapo. No desperdició la oportunidad, se casaron, y estuvieron dos años juntos. Hasta que Tanya le engañó con otro y Edward lo pilló. Desde entonces, mi tía se fue de Phoenix, divorciada y solo mi madre hablaba con ella.

Ahora, Edward, no esta casado y, por lo que sé, tampoco tiene pareja, aunque, claro, solo tiene que chasquear los dedos para que aparezca una chica, besando el suelo por donde pisa.

- Sí, estoy enamorada de Edward – admití, sonrojada.

- De acuerdo, ahora, sigo: jamás has tenido el suficiente valor para decirle a Edward lo mucho que le quieres. Él no se va a dar cuenta, y aunque tú no lo quieras ni desees, él encontrara a otra si no haces algo rápido, posiblemente, otra Tanya que no aprecia lo que tiene.

Asentí, y agregué:

- ¿A qué viene esto, ahora? Todo eso ya lo sé, no entiendo por qué me lo repites.

Exasperada, Alice, me cogió por los hombros y me zarandeó.

- Porque no soporto que mi mejor amiga, se lama las heridas provocado por un estúpido sin escrúpulos que no se da cuenta de lo que sientes.

Aún cuando su rostro estaba serio, y su voz era firme. Sabía que no pensaba todas esas cosas de Edward, por una parte, porque se llevaban de maravilla, y se trataban como hermanos, y, por la otra, a Alice le era imposible insultarle a la cara, puesto que si algún ser se atreviera a decir algo malo de él, ella sería quien le haría pagar las consecuencias.

- Entonces, ¿Vamos ha hacer el plan o no? ¿Me vas a dejar ayudarte, por una vez por todas, para conquistar a tu tío? – preguntó cada vez más flojo –, por una vez, ¿Vas a dejar que tu seas la ayudada?

Asentí, sin mucho ánimo, pero, algo en mi interior me decía que aceptara, que me dejara ayudar, que abriera la puerta a alguien ajeno a mi mundo.

No sabía qué iba a salir de todo esto, puesto que podría meter la pata, que Edward dejara de dirigirme la palabra y mi padre me encerrara en mi habitación, o que, todo podría ser de color rosa; mi tío sentiría lo mismo que yo, y viviríamos felices y comeríamos perdices. Pero, eso solo eran cuentos de hadas, y al vida real era muy diferente.

- Oye, Bella, ¿Me estás escuchando? – volví al presente, dejando de lado la manera en la que Alice me convenció, y la miré, atontada –, ya veo que no – se dejó caer en el suelo, ocupando media habitación, y me miró –. Si no pones de tu parte, poco haremos.

- Lo siento, Ali – me excusé, con una sonrisita.

- En fin, veamos, te haré un resumen: tu carácter de niña tímida y buena, vas a tenerlo que dejar a un lado cuando él esté presente.

- ¡Oh, claro! – dijo, obvia –, ¿Cómo no me había ocurrido? Mañana mismo iré a la tienda de caracteres para cambiarlo, que éste me ha salido extraviado.

- Bella, las tonterías, en otro momento – me dijo, seria.

- Pero, Alice, llevo _casi_ diecisiete años siendo así; no voy a cambiar de la noche a la mañana.

- Sí, sí que puedes. Con mi ayuda – levanté una ceja, esperando –. El carácter va con la ropa.

_Oh, no._

- No te preocupes, no iremos de compras... de momento. Haber que nos desviamos del meollo del asunto – movió las manos frenéticamente, y se concentró –, si llevas una camiseta sin escote, no buscas nada, si llevas un pantalón largo, ocultas tus facetas. Por eso, a partir de ahora, escote a todos sitios y pantalones cortos en todo momento. Cuando llevas algo que atrae la atención de cualquiera, eres capaz de todo, créeme, he hecho experimentos. Bueno, entonces él te mirara hambriento y lujurioso y, justó ahí, le tiras los tejos.

- ¡¿Qué?! – sentí un mi rostro arder –, ¡No sé tirar los tejos! ¡Y seguramente me trabaría, intentaría salirme por la tangente y acabaría en un camino sin salida! – me tranquilicé, masajeándome los ojos –, tiene que ser algo que esté entre mis posibilidades, de no trabarme, caerme, y morirme de vergüenza.

Alice, se encogió de hombros, y dijo, con la voz más seria que jamás había escuchado:

- Cuando te mire, te saldrá solo – fruncí el ceño; no era de buena ayuda –, me refiero que, en cuanto su mirada deseosa se pose en ti, te sentirás reina del mundo y podrás comértelo de un bocado, ¿Entiendes?

- No, me estoy liando. ¿Qué quieres que coma, ahora? – pregunté confusa, me parecía que Alice se estaba auto confundiendo y a su vez, me confundía a mí.

- ¡Joder! No están difícil – suspiró, y se relajó –. Mañana, cuando os encontréis, en el momento en que te mire, verás, que su mirada no es la misma que la de siempre, y, ahí, hasta alguien tan ingenua y torpe como tu, sabré que hacer, ¿Lo has entendido ahora?

- Ah, claro. Es que te complicas mucho – le dijo, como si la culpa fuera suya, aún sabiendo que solo yo la tenía.

- Sí, ahora soy yo... – masculló.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Esa misma noche, cuando me acosté, pensé en todo lo que me depararía mañana. Tenía la ropa preparada en la silla, puesta cuidadosamente por Alice. El maquillaje justo sobre el escritorio, y algunas frases aprendidas y escritas por cortesía de mi amiga.

Bostecé, antes de cerrar los ojos; no sabía, exactamente, como acabaría todo eso, pero, ya había cruzado esa línea que me separaba del mundo de Alice, bueno, de su mundo y todos los mundos. Y, sabía, que no había vuelta atrás; estaba atrapada. Sin embargo, antes de caer dormida en un profundo sueño, una frase pasó fugazmente por mi cabeza; como un destello.

_Por amor, siempre se hacen, grandes locuras... ¿O no?_

* * *

¡Hola, hola! ¿Hay alguien ahí? Pues espero que sí, la verdad. En cualquier caso, ¿Qué tal están? Sé que dije y prometí que subiría este fic hace mucho, pero, dsaparecí un buen tiempo, no sé cuánto, exactamente, pero desaparecer, desaparecí. Pero, ya me comprenderéis, ¿Verdad? El instituto, es el último curso, me tenía que sacar la ESO (que la tengo :D)... en fin, muchas cosas me han sucedido, y no voy a explicar por qué, sino, pasaréis de leer este fic, que espero, que sea un poco divertido, pues ya veis, se hacen locuras por amor, pero, ¿Hasta dónde estás dispuesto a llegar? No sé, no sé... xD

Bueno, dejando las tonterías de lado, voy a aclarar una cosita: esta idea del fic, la cogí viendo la serie 'los hombres de paco', no es igual a la serie y voy a cambiar bastantes cosas, pero, solo aclaro que la idea la cogí de esa serie. Y, este capítulo es una introducción, así que ya podréis imaginaros cómo van a ir las cosas.

Y creo que ya está, no me voy a extender más por qué no sé que más decir, y me encontraréis repetitiva :)

Espero que os haya gustado, y dejarme vuestra opinión para saber si os gustó :P

¡Nos leemos prontoo!

Cuidensee..!!

_**Marinilla14**_


	2. Novio

_La Saga Crepúsculo pertenece a Stephenie Meyer._

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Tío Edward**

**Capítulo 2: Novio**

Di unas cuantas vueltas frente al espejo de cuerpo entero e hice una mueca. No es que me quedara mal la ropa que Alice había escogido; un pantalón corto y una camiseta de tirantes con escote, no obstante, me preguntaba cómo saldría de casa, sin que mis padres me preguntaran por mi nuevo modelito. Cogí el móvil y llamé a Alice, pues ella había sido la que me había metido en todo este lío, y sería ella quien me sacaría.

Después de tres pitidos a la espera, la voz cantarina de mi amiga sonó al otro lado de la línea.

- Dime, ¿Qué tal ha ido? – preguntó, y me la imaginé dando pequeños saltos.

- Pues no sé cómo voy a salir de casa sin que mis padres me acosen a preguntas. ¿Alguna idea, genio?

Estuvo uno segundos en silencio, hasta que soltó un grito de júbilo.

- ¿Por qué de repente empiezas a ponerte otro tipo de ropa? – preguntó enigmáticamente.

- ¿Por qué quiero conquistar a Edward? – la indecisión estropeó la seguridad de mi voz.

- Sí, pero eso es un secreto. Cuando te vean lo primero que pensaran es que tienes novio...

- O en cualquier de los casos que me has comido la cabeza para que me vista como siempre has querido – Alice gruñó al otro lado del teléfono algo que no entendí, sin embargo, luego, me dictó unas órdenes que debía cumplir a raja tabla.

- En fin, tu sal como siempre, como si llevaras tus trapos de abuela – fruncí el ceño ante el apodo injustificado de mi antigua ropa; no era de abuela, era lo que me gustaba ponerme.

- ¿Y qué hago luego?

- Desayunas, hablas de cualquier cosa y te despides. Luego, te encontrarás con Edward, quien muy amablemente se a ofrecido a acompañarnos al colegio en su flamante Volvo, ¿Qué te parece?

- ¡Pues muy mal! Voy ha hacer el ridículo – agregué entre dientes.

- ¡Que no! – tarareó –. A menos cinco estoy en tu casa con Edward, así que más vale que estés lista – rodé los ojos, no tenía la más mínima idea de cómo se las había ingeniado Alice para que Edward se prestara a acompañarnos al instituto. No lo sabía, y no quería saberlo.

Colgué el teléfono en cuanto sentí que la línea se cortaba.

Armada de valor, salí de mi habitación y bajé las escaleras. Desayuné con las miradas de mis padres sobre mi nuevo atuendo, intenté varias veces desviar la atención de mi aspecto, sin embargo, mis padres se apañaban para quedar en silencio y seguir mirándome, pidiéndome una explicación con los ojos, algo que nunca tendrían.

- Mamá, ¿Ya has encontrado trabajo? – pregunté con los ojos en mi desayuno.

- ¿Eh? No, no – sacudió la cabeza, y encendió la televisión.

En mi casa, cada vez que había una situación vergonzosa o un tema de conversación, del cual, no quieres pertenecer, encendías la televisión y la mirabas ajeno a todo lo que sucedía a tu alrededor. Algunas veces era un ventaja que eso pasara, pues podías seguir con tus cosas, pero muchas otras, era un gran error. Después de desayunar, me despedí de Renée y Charlie, y salí de casa.

Alice me esperaba apoyada en el Volvo de Edward, y el corazón comenzó a martillearme fuertemente dentro del pecho. La figura de mi amiga, se dirigió hacia a mi, dando pequeños saltos y me sonrió como una cría.

- Ponte delante, y hazme caso – comencé a negar con la cabeza, pero Alice ya había comenzado con su plan –. Entra en el coche y dile que me han llamado, y que entraré en seguida. Y cuando puedas atacas – me empujó hacia la puerta, mientras veía como de soslayo, hacía su papel de sacar su móvil y comenzar una conversación imaginaria.

Entre en el coche, y me sonrojé como siempre acostumbraba hacer cuando Edward se encontraba cerca.

- Hola, Edward – saludé en un murmuro.

- Buenos días, Bella – me miró de arriba a bajo y me sonrió cálidamente, cosa que aumentó el color de mi cara.

- Alice entrará en seguida, la han llamado, no sé quién ni por qué – balbuceé. Edward asintió, apoyó su rostro sobre su puño, y contempló la vista a través de la ventanilla.

_Entonces él te mirara hambriento y lujurioso y, justó ahí, le tiras los tejos._

_Cuando os encontréis, en el momento en que te mire, verás, que su mirada no es la misma que la de siempre, y, ahí, hasta alguien tan ingenua y torpe como tu, sabré que hacer._

Las palabras de Alice comenzaron a resonar en mi cabeza, y me pregunté si ya me habría mirado con deseo. Aún seguía contemplando por la ventanilla, sin ademán de mirarme. No tenía ni idea de chicos, y ahora Alice, quería que me lanzara como un león a la caza de su presa. Suspiré silenciosamente, y puse mi mirada en mi regazo.

_Venga, Bella, tú puedes, ataca. Pon las cartas sobre la mesa_, me animé internamente, y me giré para observarlo.

Su hermoso rostro bañado por la luz matinal de sol, me desconcentró de mi tarea auto impuesta. Cerré los ojos, obligándome a mi misma a insinuarme.

- Ed-Edward – le llamé en un tartamudeo, éste me miró curioso, y tuve que desviar la mirada –. Es-Esto... ¿Q-Qué te parece mi aspecto? Quiero decir, mi ropa, bueno, la ropa en si no, sino cómo me queda a mi, no cómo esta mi cuerpo y tal, sino si es justo lo que necesitaba. ¿Sabes? Creo que voy a irme andando así me da un poco el aire. Porque creo que estoy haciendo el ridículo – mascullé por lo bajo, antes intentar salir a la calle.

- Te queda bien – me congelé en el sitio, y mi cara enrojeció.

Le miré y sonreí como una tonta.

- ¿D-De verdad? ¿Me queda bien?

- Sí, Alice ha hecho un buen trabajo – sonrió, y una hilera de relucientes dientes blancos, me deslumbró, dejándome con un la mente parada, sumida en el caos.

_Ahora o nunca._

- ¿S-Sabes p-por qué he hecho este cambio? – pregunté, armando de de valor. Me miró con curiosidad, y proseguí –: Porque... y-yo... t-tú... bueno...

En ese momento, la puerta del asiento delante se abrió, dejando paso a una voz escandalosa. Alice, se precipitó hacia delante, interponiéndose entre mi perfecta visión del rostro de Edward.

- ¿Qué? ¿Ya nos podemos ir? ¿Habéis hablado mucho? ¿En serio? ¿De qué? – preguntó con una sonrisa ingeniosa.

- Bella me iba a contar ahora mismo a qué se debía su cambio de ropa y aspecto.

El coche hizo un sordo ronroneo y salió disparado. Me puse el cinturón frenéticamente; no me gustaba la velocidad, ni el estilo de conducir de Edward.

- Oh, ¿No se lo has contado? – los ojos de Alice brillaron, y algo en mi interior me avisó de que nada bueno se avecinaba –. Bella tiene novio.

Abrí los ojos desmesuradamente, y le pregunté con la mirada a mi amiga a qué se debía su respuesta no expuesta en su plan, pero Alice no me miraba, tenía la vista fija en Edward y en sus reacciones. El coche se había sumido en un silencio espectral, y cuando encontré mi voz, me apresuré a especificar ese 'Bella tiene novio'.

- N-No es mi novio – aclaré.

- No seas modesta, Isabella – Alice me sonrió ingenuamente, y tuve ganas de estrangularla.

- No soy modesta ni nada de nada – fruncí el ceño –. No tengo novio. Es un amigo, pero...

- Os gustáis, pero ninguno de los dos se atreve a dar el paso. Les falta un empujoncito – la rabia comenzó a correr por mis venas, y me recordé que en cuanto saliera del coche y Edward desapareciera, mataría a Alice y luego lo simularía como un suicidio.

Iba a contestar, pero el coche se detuvo, y Alice saltó del coche como alma que lleva el diablo. La observé irse con sus pequeños saltos y la asesiné con la mirada. Giré el rostro para observar a Edward, y aclararle en todo el embrollo en el que mi amiga, amablemente, me había metido.

- No tengo novio, Edward – su mirada era curiosa y cálida –. De verdad, es Alice que siempre tiene esas ideas absurdas, pero, te juro que yo no...

- Tranquila, Bella – me cortó con su característica sonrisa cariñosa –. No se lo voy ha decir a tus padres.

- Pero, es que...

- En serio. Entra a clases antes de que llegues tarde.

Obedecí, y salí del coche.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

- Alice, cobarde – siseé por lo bajo, mientras caminaba enfurruñada. Alice se las había ingeniado para esquivarme todo el día, y a la hora de la salida vi un torbellino cruzar el patio delantero a la carrera, y me resigné a verle hoy el pelo. Ya la mataría mañana.

Seguí con mi camino, hasta que me encontré con Jacob, quien se ofreció a acompañarme hasta casa. Intenté negarme cortésmente, pero no quiso escucharme. Desde que hice mi aparición en el instituto, todas las miradas del género masculino me miraban con deseo y lujuria, se me habían presentado chicos que ni si quiera había visto en todos los años que llevaba en esa escuela.

Había recibido innumerables trozos de papeles con números de teléfonos y nombres de chicos, los había ido metiendo uno por uno en el bolsillo pequeño de la mochila, con la intención de tirarlo en cuanto llegara a casa, sin embargo, la situación ya pasaba de castaño a castaño oscuro.

Pero el mayor problema no era los cansinos chicos de mi instituto y sus miradas lujuriosas, ni tampoco el hecho de que Alice me hubiese abandonado a mi suerte durante todo el día, sin saber cómo reaccionar, sino, que casi todas las chicas me miraban entre encolerizadas y envidiosas, lo cual me sorprendió de sobremanera; yo siempre las había visto como un ejemplo a seguir de cualquier chica de mi categoría, eran altas, guapas, rubias, con ojos azules y piel de porcelana.

Entonces, me pregunté, si había causado tal escándalo en mi escuela, ¿Por qué no en la mente de Edward? Había comprendido cómo eran las miradas hambrientas de los chicos, sin embargo, cuando estaba en el coche de mi tío, estaba demasiado avergonzada como para mirarlo a la cara, y observar la expresión que ésta conservaba.

Decidí, en ese momento, en que aprovecharía las oportunidades de estar a solas con Edward al máximo, despediría a la antigua Bella, remplazándola por la que nunca había subido a la superficie. Provocaría y conquistaría a Edward aunque mi vida se basara en sentirme como un trozo de carne a ojos de cualquier chico lleno de hormonas de mi instituto.

- Bella, ¿Me estás escuchando? – la voz de Jacob me trajo de vuelta a la realidad, y le miré atontada.

- Perdón, ¿Qué decías?

- ¿A qué se debe este cambio? – preguntó intentando no romper el contacto visual.

- ¿Eh? Pues... Cosas de Alice, ya la conoces – le resté importancia, moviendo mi mano de un lado a otro.

Jacob Black era un buen amigo, aunque no podía ignorar los sentimientos que él tenía hacia mí. Íbamos al mismo curso, pero a diferentes clases. Lo conocí gracias a Charlie, al ser amigo de su padre, Billy, nos conocimos. Llevábamos juntos desde pequeños, así que no me preocupé en lo que él podría sentir por mí, siempre lo consideré como mi mejor amigo, incluso como a un hermano, hasta que Alice me abrió los ojos, aclarándome que Jake estaba colado por mí.

Nunca entendí, ni entenderé, como alguien como Jacob podía fijarse en mi, yo no era nada del otro mundo, ni si quiera sabía como había conseguido tantos números de teléfonos, ni recibido miradas hambrientas.

- Gracias por acompañarme a casa – agradecí, mientras me giraba sobre mis talones –. Aunque no tenías por qué...

- ¿Y dejarte ir por la calle así? – sacudió la cabeza, y me sonrió ampliamente –. Ni hablar.

- Tampoco voy llamando la atención...

Jacob rió irónicamente, y me palmeó el hombro.

- Te aseguro que el revuelvo que se ha producido hoy en la escuela, no ha sido porque el almuerzo estaba bueno.

- Pero, esos son chicos con las hormonas revolucionadas... A parte...

- Bella, déjalo – me cortó –. No iba a dejarte caminar sola por la calle, con todos los pretendientes que se te han presentado...

Jake fue cortado por una aterciopelada y reconocida voz, que llegó hacía nosotros como música para mis oídos.

- Bella – giré mi cabeza para encontrarme con el rostro hermosamente tallado de Edward.

- Edward – dije como una tonta –, ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Bueno, he quedado con Jasper, pensé que lo sabías. Te lo dije ayer cuando te llamé – me sonrojé por pensar cosas estúpidas ante la relación del 'cuando te llamé'. En realidad llamó a Jasper, pero él estaba ocupado duchándose así que estuve conversando con él hasta que me arrebataron el teléfono.

- Sí, se me había olvidado – me giré hacia Jacob para despedirme, pero éste tenía el ceño fruncido y los ojos entrecerrados, manándole una mirada envenenada a Edward, cosa que no me gustó.

- Ya nos veremos, Bella – habló en un susurro antes de darse la vuelta y marcharse sobre sus pasos.

Parpadeé varias veces atónita.

- ¿Este es tu novio? – la voz de Edward conllevaba un rastro de curiosidad y un sentimiento que se asemejaba con la rabia, pero, eso era imposible. Me olvidé de la expresión de Jacob y negué con la cabeza.

- Yo no tengo novio – puntualicé lentamente cada palabra. Después abrí la puerta y entramos en casa. Sonreí con picardía cuando lo vi subir las escaleras y tuve una perfecta visión de su trasero.

_Oh, sí_. Esta era mi oportunidad de oro.

* * *

Buff.. Me he tardao un montón en subir capítulo, y lo siento, pero tuve unos problemillas en casa, y se me quitaron las ganas de escribir y leer y todo -.-'. Sé que me odiais y me quereis matar, pero no gasteis todas vuestras energías ahora porque me voy de vacaciones y hasta final de este mes no vuelvo a casa, así que no podré subir hasta que vuelva a casa -.-'. Por eso, dejo este capítulo antes de irme (me voy hoy después de comer), mejor algo que nada, ¿No? -.-'

Bueno, espero que sigais leyendo mi fic :)

Gracias a toas las aalertas y reviews y todo :)

Cuidenseee.!!

**Marinilla14**


	3. Primer paso

**La Saga Crepúsculo pertenece a Stephenie Meyer.**

_Emm..., ¿hola? Sí, lo sé, no me conocéis o quizá os suene de haber dejado esta historia colgada durante mucho, mucho tiempo. Demasiado. No tengo razones, simplemente abandoné esta página, dejé de escibir, entré en bachillerato, tuve problemas familiares y no sé, tal vez porque no tenía tiempo o porque el tiempo libre que tenía no me apetecía nada emplearlo en escribir. De hecho, olvidé que tenía una cuenta y todo. Hasta hoy que no sé por qué me he metido y extrañamente recordaba mi contraseña y todo. Me he puesto a leer los comentarios y las historias y he decidido continuar ésta porque recuerdo que la empecé ilusionada, pero llegó el verano y todo... Espero que no hayáis olvidado esta historia porque la pienso continuar (vengo con fueras renovadas). _

_Pues nada, si todavía has tenido la amablidad de entrar por curiosidad a ver qué ocurre en Tío Edward, te pregaría que continuaras leyendo._

_EdwardBella_**EdwardBella**_EdwardBella_**EdwardBella**_EdwardBella_**EdwardBella**_EdwardBella_**EdwardBella**

**Capítulo 3. Primer paso****: vomitar.**

Según había visto en las series de televisión coger un vaso, ponerlo contra la pared e intentar escuchar lo que se conversaba en la habitación contigua, funcionaba. Y era cierto. Me sorprendí mucho de que algo me saliera bien, aunque debía poner todo mi empeño en concentrarme en sus palabras y mantener la mente en blanco.

—No puede ser. ¿Jacob? —preguntó la voz incrédula de Jasper.

Maldito Edward y su promesa de no tener secretos a mi primo. Jasper era mi primo, pero no de sangre. Él fue adoptado por la hermana de mi padre, quien murió en un trágico accidente de tráfico junto a su marido y mis padres decidieron adoptarlo porque no podían conciliar el sueño con el simple hecho de saber que aquel dulce niño huérfano podía caer en manos de cualquier demonio en forma de persona.

—Ese cambio en Bella ha sido repentino. Ella no es así para nada.

—Está guapa, no lo negaré —me pude imaginar la sonrisa de Jasper mientras decía eso y cómo ordenaba los libros en sus estantes con pulcritud—, pero está claro que a Bella le gusta otra persona.

El corazón se me encogió. _Dios mío, dilo y te mato, te mato, te mato, te lo juro, Jasper_. Mi mente maquiavélica comenzó a pensar qué cuchillo podía ser más eficiente, pero no hizo falta asesinarlo. (De lo contrario, ya tendría dos asesinatos pendientes; el de mi primo y el de mi mejor amiga).

—No me gusta ningún chico para ella —afirmó Edward con voz despreocupante.

Sonreí, mordiéndome el labio.

—Algún día encontrará a alguien. Además, no tiene novio porque no quiere…

—Bella es demasiado inocente para llevar esa ropa.

—Bah, sabe lo que se hace. —Calló unos segundos y dijo—: ¿Tú cómo la ves?

—Yo creo que está…

Di un respingo al escuchar cómo llamaban a la puerta del lavabo —sí, el lavabo estaba entre medio de mi habitación y la de Jasper—. Casi se me cayó el vaso del susto, pero contuve la compostura y miré hacia la puerta, ceñuda.

—¿Quién es?

—Bella, ¿te queda mucho? —Mi madre.

—No, enseguida salgo. —Puse otra vez el vaso contra la pared, pero sólo escuché la música que tronaba contra las paredes y algún comentario oculto entre las notas musicales.

Guardé mi frustración en mi interior y salí del cuarto de baño como una _ninja_. Bajé las escaleras de puntilla, entré en la cocina y dejé el vaso en su sitio como si nunca lo hubiera cogido.

—Bella, cariño —di un respingo y di media vuelta completamente roja. Por suerte, Renée no era muy observadora y obvió la forma en que me volvía más torpe que de costumbre—, ¿puedes llevarle las bebidas a Jasper y Edward? Yo iría, pero tengo una urgencia en el lavabo.

Alcé el brazo, indicándole que se fuera y no me diera más detalles sobre un problemita. Sinceramente, me daba igual. Cogí la fanta de naranja para mi primo porque sabía que le gustaba y la Coca Cola para mi tío. Subí las escaleras de dos en dos sin matarme por el camino y me detuve frente a su habitación. La puerta estaba cerrada y un sudor frío me recorrió toda la frente.

Miré hacia abajo, viendo mis piernas cubiertas por el pantaloncito corto que había utilizado ese día, la blusa con escote y mis pies descalzos. Deseando con todas mis fuerzas que fuera Edward quien abriera la puerta, me bajé un poquito más la camiseta para enseñar parte del sujetador y dejé deslizar una tira por mi hombro. ¿Me vería provocativa o más bien estúpida?

Llamé dos veces a la puerta y esperé.

—Pasa —la voz de Edward se escuchó por encima de la música.

Entré como pude, sonriente. Sus ojos verdes enseguida detectaron la forma en que llevaba la camiseta y mi sostén negro con relleno. Me puse roja como un tomate y la forma que le había cautivado se fue por el caño al tropezarme con uno de los libros de Jasper y caer al suelo, dándole un buen tortazo en la boca.

—¡Bella! —Edward se arrodilló a mi lado completamente asustado, a pesar de estar al corriente de mis torpes y humillantes golpes. Me incorporé hasta ponerme de rodillas, me pasé la mano por el labio y, primero la olí, pero decidí cerciorarme al ver todos mis dedos manchados de sangre.

Me comencé a encontrar muy mal, como si me hubiera comido dos bocadillos de panceta y me hubiese subido A ESO y jamás parase. Edward me sentó en la cama de Jasper —al parecer, éste no se encontraba en la habitación, aunque tampoco me importaba— mientras me preguntaba cómo estaba.

—Bien —mentí en un murmullo bochornoso. Lo peor de ver y oler mi propia sangre es que me comenzaba a poner muy, muy pálida, sudaba a horrores y, por último, vomitaba.

—¿Necesitas algo?

Le cogí del hombro, empujándolo sin fuerzas. No quería echarle toda mi comida encima.

—Ves a buscar a Jasper —logré decir.

El concepto de «ir a buscar a Jasper» lo entendía como un «lo llamaré a grito pelado y si se entera bien, sino ya vendrá otra persona en mi ayuda». Tuve ganas de pegarle por ser tan idiota de quedarse alrededor mío, sabiendo que era capaz de echar hasta mi primera papilla.

Me pasó la mano por la frente y el contacto de su piel fría con la mía, provocó que se me erizara toda la piel y quisiera más. Abrí los ojos como pude, le cogí de la mano y la puse en mi cuello. No me aliviaba para nada, pero me sentía tan bien con él tan cerca que apenas me importaba el hecho de ponerme a vomitar en cualquier segundo. Suspiré de forma placentera y tal vez él se pensó que estaba delirando, pero no. Mi problema era que moría por sus huesos y deseaba decirle que le amaba con locura.

Frené mis pensamientos; cuando me encontraba mal, mi mente deliraba constantemente y después no sabía si lo pensado había ocurrido de verdad o tan solo era una imaginación de mi absurdo pensamiento. Escuché su voz y le sonreí; era tan bonita.

Recordé la primera vez que deseé ser su novia. Hacía tres años, cuando yo apenas tenía catorce años y su estado amoroso era casado con mi tía. Yo, para variar, estaba huyendo de Alice y sus pensamientos neuróticos en cuanto lo hermoso que era Jasper (sí, ella también estaba enamorada, pero no había ningún impedimento para que estuvieran juntos). Corría escaleras abajo, despeinada y con los labios pintados de un rojo llamativo. Mi madre estaba abriendo la puerta cuando pisé mis propios cordones y salí disparada hacia delante. Grité, pensado que moriría, pero algo, o más bien alguien, detuvo mi patética caída.

Unos brazos me cogieron por la espalda y cuando alcé la cabeza lo primero que vi fueron sus ojos. El corazón me golpeó en las sienes y enseguida supe que había encontrado al príncipe azul que las películas Disney suelen enseñar como prototipo de hombre especial. Sonrió como si él también supiera que yo era la princesa que debía encontrar y luego me pregunto con su voz profunda:

—¿Estás bien? —Yo también le sonreí, asentí y dije:

—Me llamo Bella, ¿quieres ser mi novio? —Él rió por mi ocurrencia ya que pensó que esas cosas eran cosas de niñas pequeñas, pero yo lo dije muy enserio.

Aunque la bruja mala enrolló su brazo con el de él y sonrió con sus dientes blancos y malévolos.

—Ella es mi sobrina; un poco torpe, escandalosa y siempre anda con otra amiguita suya que es un bicho malo. —Tanya nunca me cayó ni bien ni mal puesto que nunca me compró golosinas, no me regaló nada para mis cumpleaños y siempre dijo que yo nunca encontraría novia porque era muy paradita. No sé por qué, pero yo no le caía bien.

Desde entonces siempre preguntaba cuándo vendría mi tío Edward, el cual, casualmente, había coincidido con Jasper en su trabajo y se hicieron íntimos. A mis catorce años de esas, pensé que él y yo habíamos nacido sólo para encontrarnos y para hacernos felices el uno al otro. Me equivoqué. Edward Cullen me consideraba su sobrinita pequeña, quien es demasiado inocente como para enfrentarse a una relación. A fin de cuentas, nunca había mostrado interés por los chicos porque el que me gustaba era mi tío, un chico doce años más grande que yo con una visión del mundo mucho más amplia. Además, yo no era su prototipo de chica, lamentablemente.

—¡Bella, Bella! —los gritos de Edward y Jasper me despertaron de mis recuerdo y les miré, todavía con ese malestar en el estómago.

—¡Bella, ¿se puede ser más torpe? —quise contestarle que no era mi culpa el que él se dejara los libros por en medio de su habitación. ¿Quién me echaría la culpa sino me fijo por dónde andan mis pies cuando tengo a un dios griego delante de mis narices?

Y, de repente, lo sentí. Sentí ese vértigo que me subí por el pecho y me acariciaba la garganta, avisándome de que estaría allí en cuestión de segundos. Con todas las fuerzas que pude concentrar, aparté a Edward de mi lado, tirándolo al suelo y vomité. Sí, has leído bien, vomité delante del chico del cual estoy enamorada, delante de mi tío, delante de Edward. Lo único bueno fue que luego me desmayé —por suerte no caí encima de mi vómito— y me ahorré la ver la expresión de asco en el rostro de Edward.

Por Dios, ¿se podía tener más mala suerte?

_EdwardBella_**EdwardBella**_EdwardBella_**EdwardBella**_EdwardBella_**EdwardBella**_EdwardBella_**EdwardBella**

Me desperté antes de la cena, pero como sabía que Edward se quedaría a pasar la noche, decidí no salir hasta el día siguiente y me quedé en la cama, aguantando las terribles ganas de orinar. ¿Qué pasaba si salía y me lo encontraba de cara? Ahora tendría la horrible imagen de mí, vomitando por el simple hecho de haber olido mi propia sangre.

Suspiré mientras oía los murmullos que venían del primer piso. Probablemente el Tema Bella había pasado a la historia después de haber tenido toda la tarde de estar despotricando mis defectos. Por suerte, yo no estaba despierta para escucharlo. ¿Ahora cómo se suponía que iba a conquistar a mi tío si probablemente cuando me viera me recordaría vomitando como una condenada?

Me oculté debajo de mis mantas, considerando la opción de no salir de mi cuarto en años o de irme a vivir lejos o de olvidarme de Edward o… Mis pensamientos profundos se vieron interrumpidos porque alguien abrió la puerta.

—¿Bella? —Era mi madre.

—¿Mmmm?

—¿Te encuentras mejor?

—Sí, pero me siento un poco débil aún —mentí. Me hubiera pillado sino fuera porque estaba debajo de las mantas y mi voz era amortiguada por el ruido que subía de abajo.

—De acuerdo. Descansa, cariño —me la imaginé sonriendo—. Si mañana te encuentras débil no hace falta que vayas al instituto. Una lástima, Edward se había ofrecido a llevarte, pero ya se verá…

—P-Probablemente pueda ir —las ganas de estar a solas con él eran demasiado grandes como para ignorarlas—. Tampoco me encuentro tan mal.

Escuché su risa infantil y luego se fue. Me acurruqué en mi cama, cerré los ojos y centré todas mis fuerzas en encontrarme bien para que al día siguiente Edward me llevara en su flamante _Volvo._

De acuerdo, me apunté mentalmente, mi plan de seducirlo enseñando mi carne inocente y parte de mi ropa interior había fallado porque mi torpeza nubló mis sentidos, pero mañana iba a redimir mi error. Lo tenía decidido.

Mañana conquistaría a Edward Cullen, mi tío.

_EdwardBella_**EdwardBella**_EdwardBella_**EdwardBella**_EdwardBella_**EdwardBella**_EdwardBella_**EdwardBella**

_Emmm..., no sé si habréis llegado hasta aquí, pero bueno, por si hay alguien detrás de la pantalla del ordenador, espero que te haya gustado (:_

_**Marinilla14**_


	4. Insinuación

_La Saga Crepúsculo pertenece a Stephenie Meyer._

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Tío Edward**

**Capítulo 4. Insinuación.**

—Toma esto, esto y… esto —cogí todo lo que me daba Alice que eran películas de amor, las cuales la chica conquistaba al chico—. Aquí está todo lo que debes saber sobre las insinuaciones.

—¿Insinuaciones?

—Sí —me miró—. Ya sabes…, coqueteo, demostrarle que te interesa como algo más que un amigo, ¿entiendes?

—Claro que entiendo —al menos, gran parte de su explicación la entendía.

—Muy bien. Ahora te explicaré el plan que se pondrá en marcha este sábado.

—¿Qué pasa el sábado? —pregunté mientras guardaba todos los DVDs en la mochila y nos poníamos a caminar en dirección a casa de Alice.

Las mejillas de mi mejor amiga adquirieron un dulce color rojo. Retuvo aire en sus pulmones y lo fue dejando salir poco a poco, sonriendo de medio lado con una mirada enamorada. Pude imaginarme qué pasaba ese día y por qué la actitud hiperactiva de Alice había cambiado repentinamente. Sólo había una persona que lograba hacer eso y, la cual, aún no había captado los sentimientos que mi amiga albergaba en su interior.

—Convencí a Jasper de quedar para ir al centro comercial y le dije que te iba a invitar a ti también.

—Oh…, ¿y Edward también estará allí? —A ese plan le veía lagunas.

—Claro. Se lo propuse estando él delante. ¿Crees que soy tan idiota como tú? —le fruncí el ceño—. Vi como me miraba y le dije que si quería venir, que viniese.

—¿Aceptó enseguida?

—Se lo pensó bastante, pero finalmente dijo que sí porque Jasper lo convenció.

No pude evitar sentirme deprimida puesto que Edward no había dicho que sí a la primera de cambio al escuchar que yo iría. Retuve las ganas de llorar en mi garganta y las hice desaparecer con un rápido cambio de pensamiento en la mente.

—Tenemos dos días para saber qué te pondrás, cómo actuarás, qué le dirás y, por supuesto, te enseñaré a insinuarte.

—Sé insinuarme.

—Preguntarle cómo le va la vida no es insinuarte —callé; si Alice tenía un don especial, ése era saber qué decir en cada momento.

Suspiré, divisando a lo lejos mi casa.

—¿Entras? —le pregunté. Miró hacia la ventana de mi primo, la cual estaba abierta de par en par y se escuchaba la música salir por ella. Negó con la cabeza, cosa que me dejó bastante sorprendida—. ¿Por qué?

—Si voy ahora, el sábado no tendrá ganas de verme —no pude evitar sonreír—. Hay que hacer sufrir un poquito a los hombres.

Dio unos cuantos saltitos hacia delante, luego giró sobre sí misma y se detuvo en la verja de mi casa. La abrió para que yo entrara, pero me quedé quieta, esperando que ella añadiera algo más a su frase, sin embargo no lo hizo.

—¡Ya verás, Bella! El sábado tendremos novio tanto tú como yo —exclamó completamente convencida de ello.

A veces me gustaría saber de dónde sacaba tanto entusiasmo por algo que se veía demasiado lejano.

* * *

.

* * *

Jasper alzó las cejas cuando salí del baño con un albornoz, una toalla en la cabeza y mis zapatillas de invierno. Me encogí de hombros, frunciendo el ceño.

—¿Qué?

—Hoy es sábado —me sonrojé—. Me preguntó cuántas molestias se está tomando Alice para juntarte con Edward.

—Ninguna. Esto lo ha planeado por otra razón, a la cual, por cierto, te sientes completamente ajeno, ¿a que sí?

—No me intentes engañar.

No le estaba engañando, solo decía gran parte de la verdad. Alice había organizado esta cita de cuatro para pasar más tiempo con Jasper y conseguir que éste se fijara en ella como algo más que mi mejor amiga. Y como Ali tenía el corazón tan amplio, había decidido incluirme en sus ligues para que yo pudiera acercarme mucho más a Edward.

Podía decirle la verdad a mi primo; deseaba conquistar a Edward y dejar de ser su maldita sobrina inocente, pero no quise. Temía que en algún momento de desliz por parte de Jasper se le escapara. Confiaba en él ciegamente, pero odiaba esa promesa de no secretos que se habían hecho hacía mucho tiempo y todavía cumplían al pie de la letra.

—¿A qué hora hemos quedado? —pregunté.

—Dentro de media hora. —Él vio como el color de mi cara desaparecía puesto que aún tenía que vestirme, secarme el pelo, peinarme y practicar delante del espejo insinuaciones con el único fin de llevarlas a cabo esa misma tarde.

No perdí más tiempo y me puse la ropa que Alice me había dejado bien preparada el día anterior. Consistía en una minifalda con unas medias de color carne, una camiseta sin mangas que se ajustaba perfectamente a mi pecho…, todo eso hubiera sido genial, si esos zapatos de tacón no me alejaran del suelo. Paseé por la habitación tratando de mantenerme en línea recta; si centraba toda mi atención en mis pies, sí, podía caminar sin el menor índice de tropiezos…

Me puse delante del espejo y me incliné para comprobar que hubiera una vista espléndida desde la altura de Edward. Sino podía conquistarlo con mis sutiles encantos de sobrina inocente y mi aspecto normal, tendría que utilizar otros medios para indicarle que estaba aquí presente y él era mi objetivo.

—¡Bella! —era Jasper, llamándome desde el otro lado de la puerta—. Edward y Alice nos esperan.

El corazón me latió contra las costillas, me puse nerviosa y me tropecé. No me caí porque mi estimada pared no lo permitió. Respiré hondo tres veces y salí de mi habitación, actuando como si llevara mis pantalones largos, mis camisetas de manga corta y mis zapatitos planos negros que ahora se encontraban en algún lugar de mi armario, ocultos entre un montón de cajas.

Ignoré la mirada de mi primo llena de estupefacción y bajé las escaleras tranquilamente mientras me aferraba a la barandilla. Si había algo peor que caerse en un suelo plano, eso eran los empinados escalones que amenazan con tu vida sin ningún tipo de remordimiento.

—Vamos, Jasper —dije, abriendo la puerta y esperando a que borrara esa expresión de no reconocer a la persona que tienes enfrente.

—Bells…, nada. Da igual. Déjalo —salió por la puerta mientras yo cogía el bolso, me lo ponía y cerraba la puerta. Por suerte, mis padres no estaban porque de algo estaba segura: no me hubiesen dejado salir así a la calle.

De algún modo, Alice se las ingenió para que mi primo se pusiera en los asientos traseros con ella y a mí me tocara en el asiento del copiloto, junto a Edward. No me molestó en absoluto, sin embargo me incomodó y me subió la autoestima la mirada penetrante que me dirigió él por todo el cuerpo.

El Volvo arrancó con un suave ronroneo. El coche hubiese estado sumido en el silencio más concentrado si Alice no hubiese estado charlando todo el rato sobre cualquier cosa, ¡y ni siquiera se le secaba la boca! Era como una batería inagotable de energía. Después de intentar que todos participáramos en su conversación sin ningún resultado positivo, decidió que Edward y yo éramos unos sosos empedernidos y que era mucho más refrescante hablar con Jasper. Desde ese momento pareció que se instaló una barrera entre mi primo y ella y mi tío y yo.

Edward me miró con una sonrisa resignada y yo asentí con un suave suspiro. Escuchaba de refilón la conversación de los pasajeros de atrás, pero no me interesaba mucho porque mi mriada estaba perdida en el parque que había al lado del semáforo, el cual estaba en rojo. Varias parejas estaba juntas, demostrándose su amor. No lo negaré; sentí envidia porque sabía que yo nunca estaría así, al menos no con la persona que yo quería.

Miré disimuladamente a Edward y el corazón se me detuvo porque él también tenía la mirada fija en mí. Pensé que iba a decir algo sobre mi nuevo atuendo o cualquier cosa que me diera la opotunidad perfecta para lanzarme, pero la suerte no estaba de mi lado.

—Hay que mirarle el lado bueno —encaré una ceja—. Al menos quien cargará toda la ropa de Alice, será Jasper. Nos escaquearemos cuando tengamos oportunidad —me guiñó un ojo y me sonrojé.

Claro, cualquiera se hubiese hecho ilusión con ese «nos escaquearemos», pero yo no. Era demasiado realista para saber que él odiaba tanto tener que seguir a Alice por todos lados como yo.

* * *

.

* * *

—¿No has dicho que nos _escaquearíamos_? —pregunté, enfatizando la última palabra como si fuera Edward, quien tuviera la culpa.

Me miró con la disculpa pintada en la cara y yo no le guardé rencor porque, quien sea lo suficientemente valiente para odiarle cuando miras sus hermosos ojos verdes, es porque es imbécil. Y yo no era imbécil del todo.

—¡Mira, Bella, me vas a decir que este vestido no va contigo! —exclamó cogiendo un vestidito enanísimo de color rosa que apenas dejaba a la imaginación.

—¡Por Dios, no! —murmuré mientras me agachaba, haciendo ver que buscaba alguna camiseta.

—¡Vamos, Bella, pruébatelo! —insistió, zarandeando el vestido delante de mis narices.

—Hey, Alice —intervino Edward—, ¿no querías probarte este top para sorprender a Jasper? —Por un momento me pareció increíble que mi mejor amiga dejara el vestido rosa encima del mostrador, le arrebatara la prenda a mi tío y se fuera corriendo al probador, gritando «decirle a Jasper que venga».

Edward me cogió del brazo, me condujo hacia donde estaba mi primo, le dijo unas palabras en la oreja y salimos de la tienda. Bueno, él caminaba rápido y yo intentaba seguirle el paso porque si frenaba un poco, me caería y me lo llevaría por delante.

—¿Dónde vamos?

—Al lavabo, pero también puedes llamarlo huída rápida con una tapadera poco fiable.

—O sea, que le has mentido.

—Sí.

No sé de dónde saqué fuerzas para hacerlo, pero supe que era el momento oportuno. Me detuve, haciendo que Edward se parara también y cuando se giró para preguntarme, le abracé, apretándome contra su cuerpo. Él no me correspondió el abrazo, pero me importó un pepino.

—¡Por un momento pensé que Alice me estaría utilizando de muñeca cambia ropa!

Edward sonrió, mas no dijo nada.

Salimos a la calle y el viento cálido primaveral me sentó de mil maravillas. Era increíble haber escapado de las garras compradoras de Alice, aunque lamentaba no ver la cara de Jasper en cuanto mi mejor amiga saliera con ese top que, estoy segurísima, le quedaría de maravilla. A ella casi toda la ropa le sentaba como un guante. Me senté en uno de los bancos de piedra que había al lado del centro comercial y entonces me vi reflejada en la ventanilla de un coche. Y a mi lado estaba Edward, con los brazos estirados en el respaldo del banco, parecía un ser inalcanzable…, para mí, por supuesto.

Apoyé la espalda contra el respaldo y puse el bolso en mi regazo para ocultar la ropa que llevaba puesta con el único fin de conquistarle. La voz de Edward interrumpió mis pensamientos antes de volver a pensar en dejar correr el plan puesto en marcha por Alice.

—¿En qué piensas, Bella?

_En ti._

—Nada ocupa mi mente, ¿y la tuya? ¿Es ocupada por algo? —_o alguien_, eso solo lo pensé.

Suspiró y miró al cielo.

—Todavía me sorprende tu cambio de ropa…, es drástico.

—Sí, bueno… —me sonrojé—. Habrá que ir cambiando un poquito el estilo. Ya no soy una niña.

—Desde luego que no —no pude evitar pensar que ya no pensaba en mí como la niña que le había pedido ser su novia cuando apenas tenía catorce años. Aquella niña se estaba convirtiendo en una mujer, o eso esperaba que Edward pensara—. Todavía me cuesta creer que tengas novio.

_¿Qué?_ Le miré espantada y sorprendida. No sabía exactamente cómo tomarme esa frase.

—No tengo novio —dije muy firme y añadí por lo bajo—: y, como siga a este paso, no tendré novio en la vida.

Pero el oído de Edward era muy fino y me escuchó.

—¿Por qué? ¿No te gusta nadie? —giré la cabeza para ver como sus ojos verdes me recorrían el rostro.

—No es eso… —me preguntó con la mirada y yo suspiré—. Me gusta un chico…, pero él no me quiere a mí. Creo que no le intereso.

—Muy tonto sería sino le interesases —me sacó una sonrisa a regañadientes.

—¿De veras lo piensas?

—Claro —me acarició la mejilla con la alegría en los ojos.

—¿Piensas que puedo tener alguna oportunidad con él?

—Bella, podrías estar con cualquiera. Créeme, a muchos les gustaría estar contigo, de verdad. —Quizá Edward lo dijo con inocencia. De hecho, estoy segura que lo dijo para hacerme sentir mejor, pero yo me tomé sus palabras como una indirecta.

De pronto, tuve ganas de decirle lo que sentía. ¿Por qué me iba a rechazar si él me había dicho que _cualquiera_ estaría contento de estar conmigo? Por supuesto, estaba segura que él se incluía en ese saco o, al menos yo, lo incluía en él.

—Edward…

—¿Mmmm? —cuando giró la cabeza para miarme, supe que era mi momento. Apoyé mi mano en su mejilla, me di un pequeño impulso y junté mis labios con los suyos.

¡Oh, Dios! ¡Por fin había realizado el sueño de mi infancia!

Creo que fue el mejor beso de mi vida..., aunque no duró mucho

* * *

.

* * *

_¡Hola! Aquí os traigo un nuevo capítulo de Tío Edward. ¿Qué os pareció? Éste es más largo que el anterior e intentaré que, a partir de aquí, los capítulos tengan esta extensión o un poquito más larga (depende de la inspiración que tenga el día que lo escriba xD)._

_Varias personas me preguntaron cuánto actualizaría y supongo que será entre el domingo y el lunes subiré capítulo. Si puedo antes será el domingo y sino, a más tardar, el lunes. _

_En fin, espero que os haya gustado este capítulooo!_

_Hasta prontoo!_

**_Marinilla14_**


	5. Más vale una mentira a tiempo

_La Saga Crepúsculo pertenece a Stephenie Meyer._

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Tío Edward**

**Capítulo 5. Más vale una mentira a tiempo que una verdad dolorosa.**

El contacto con los labios de Edward era maravilloso, sensacional, expectante… ¡si tan solo pudiera guardar ese momento en mi mente, cerrarlo bajo llave y nunca olvidarlo…, sería mi sueño cumplido! Besarle era perder todos mis sentidos y dejarme conducir a un mundo, en el cual tan solo existía la felicidad que llevaba tiempo persiguiendo. Es decir, estar junto a Edward sin hacer caso a lo que los demás dijesen y obligarle a dejarme de ver como su sobrina, dulce e inocente, y que me viese como la mujer que yo era. Como _su_ mujer. (En ese momento me di cuenta que había visto demasiadas series con un final feliz para la protagonista).

Moví mis labios contra los suyos, hundí la mano en su pelo e intenté meter mi lengua dentro de su boca, pero, de repente, mi tío me separó bruscamente. Lo más probable es que estuviera alucinando por mi repentina acción y no le culpaba; nadie se esperaba que un ser de tu familia —aunque no de sangre— te besara de golpe, sin preámbulos y porque sí. De hecho, creo que había contemplado la posibilidad de acercarme a Edward mucho más —en todos los sentidos puesto que mi cuerpo se había subido, sin yo ordenárselo, casi encima del suyo— y la había aprovechado como si el fin del mundo se acercara a toda velocidad.

Sus ojos verdes me observaron sorprendidos, completamente desorbitados. Vi que deseaba poder preguntarme por mi comportamiento, pero el _shock_ aún no desaparecía de sus perfectas facciones. Yo, por mi parte, aún intentaba poner en orden las dos voces que gritaban dentro de mi mente; una me decía que intentara arreglar lo que acababa de estropear, diciéndole alguna mentira creíble y, bueno, la segunda, francamente, gritaba llena de júbilo la misma frase todo el rato «¡Acabo de besar a Edward Cullen!». Para mi tristeza, esa voz aún no comprendía que acababa de ser rechazada.

Junté las manos en mi regazo, miedosa y cohibida, y le miré, sin embargo, dispuesta a enfrentarme a lo que tuviera que decirme.

—Bella…, qué…

Pero fuimos interrumpidos. Para mi suerte…, o mi desgracia.

—¡Isabella Swan! —gritó mi mejor amiga mientras ponía las bolsas en el banco, entre Edward y yo, y me miraba con furia—. ¡Te has escaqueado! ¡Eres la peor amiga que existe en este mundo y en todo el universo!

En cualquier otra situación podían haber ocurrido dos cosas; que Edward se intrometiera en la conversación diciendo que había sido su culpa o que yo intentara calmar a Alice, mintiéndole piadosamente. Pero no ocurrió ni una cosa ni la otra. Ni mi tío habló ni yo tampoco. Supuse que lo que acababa de ocurrir había sido demasiado grande para nosotros.

—¿Qué os pasa? —preguntó Alice entrecerrando los ojos.

Jasper llegó, cansado y jadeando, con todas las bolsas restantes de mi amiga, las cuales eran demasiadas. ¿Cómo podía haber comprado tanto en tan poco tiempo? Ni lo sabía ni me interesaba la respuesta. Mi primo dejó las compras en el suelo y pude ver como sus ojos recorrían a Alice y un rubor se extendía por sus mejillas pálidas. Me sorprendí al ver esta reacción puesto que, por un momento, pensé que Alice había llegado a un campo mucho más avanzado con él en menos de una hora que yo en todos estos años con Edward.

Sentí envidia e indignación y me levanté de golpe, sorprendiendo a todos.

—¿Nos vamos? —pregunté, consciente de la mirada de Edward en mí. No se la devolví porque no quería ver el rechazo en sus ojos. Bueno, en realidad, creo que no le quería ver a él en unas cuantas semanas…, o meses… o años, incluso.

El regreso a casa en coche fue de lo más traumático, silencioso y lleno de tensión, menos en los asientos traseros porque Alice y Jasper no paraban de hablar ni siquiera para tomar aire. En realidad, Alice hacía miles y miles de preguntas y a mi primo no le quedaba otra que responderlas todas. Al fin y al cabo, podía ver en sus ojos que ella le hacía tilín.

Miré a hurtadillas a Edward; tenía la frente poblada de arrugas, las manos aferraban el volante con fuerza, ternía los nudillos blancos y su mandíbula, siempre relajada, ahora se encontraba en constante tensión. Quizá por mi culpa. No, quizá no, seguro que era mi culpa.

Edward no se detuvo en casa de Alice porque ésta se quedaba a dormir a mi casa…, igual que él. ¿Podía tener más mala suerte? Sí, pero eso aún estaba por ver.

Cerré los ojos, pensando en por qué había tenido que lanzarme y besarle con la firme esperanza de que me iba a decir que sí. ¿Acaso era más tonta de lo que todos pensábamos? La respuesta estaba clara. Por un fugaz momento había pensando que Edward me podía devolver el beso, apretujarme contra él y decirme que me quería igual, o más, que yo a él, que siempre había sido así, pero que la diferencia de edad era demasiado grande. ¿La edad? Ojalá ése fuera el problema. Mi gran y único problema se debía a que Edward no me quería como yo deseaba que lo hiciera y esa era la pura verdad. Tan solo tenía que acostumbrarme a ella…, no suponía que fuera tan difícil al tener que verle constantemente.

Sin querer, suspiré y abrí los ojos justo al tiempo que Edward detenía el coche en un aparcamiento frente a mi casa y me miraba con esa sombra en sus pupilas. Fui la primera en salir del coche y presentarme voluntaria para ayudar a Alice con las bolsas…, haciendo aún más grande el ridículo porque las compras de mi amiga se quedarían en el coche hasta el día siguiente en que Edward la llevara a su casa.

Entonces, cambié de técnica. Entré casi a la carrera en casa, subí las escaleras de dos en dos y anuncié que me iba a duchar porque la camiseta estaba un poco sudada. Mentira, pero eso daría la ocasión perfecta para perder el tiempo y que Edward se metiera en el cuarto de Jasper a escuchar música. Como siempre, mis planes nunca funcionaban y todo ocurría al revés de lo que yo imaginaba. Tampoco me sorprendí de que todo lo planeado se fuera por el caño, al fin y al cabo, siempre me sucedía lo mismo.

Sin ir más lejos, esta tarde la tenía que haber empleado para conquistar a Edward y yo había decidido saltarme los veinte —o más— pasos previos al beso y juntar mi boca con la suya con la esperanza de no ser rechazada. Inocente. Y Alice me reñiría, sino me mataba, por haber ignorado los apuntes que había escrito en la pizarra con rabia. Oh, Dios, ¿y si Edward se lo contaba a mis padres? No creía que eso fuera a pasar porque también él saldría perjudicado, a pesar de ser sólo mi culpa, sin embargo…

Me sequé con rabia el cuerpo, me puse el albornoz y me senté en la tapa del váter con aire ausente. Consideré la opción de permanecer enclaustrada en el baño. A fin de cuentas, había otro abajo que podía utilizar fácilmente sin que problemas y sin obligarme a salir de éste. Pero eso no iba a ser posible puesto que levantaría dudas de lo que había pasado y Jasper, aunque pareciera mentira, era más perspicaz que mi amiga Alice. Increíble, ¿cierto?

* * *

.

* * *

Finalmente, y tras mucho esfuerzo, salí del baño con mi pelo mojado, las mejillas rojas y un chándal. Fui arrastrando los pies hacia la escalera y la bajé con lentitud, observando a cada momento por si tenía que volver a subirlas y encerrarme en la habitación que tuviera más cerca.

Para mi suerte, Edward y Jasper estaban haciendo la cena —esa noche mis padres tenían una importantísima reunión a la cual asistir, aunque yo sospechaba que habían decidido cogerse un fin de semana de relax e irse a un hotel—, así que me fui al comedor, pensando que Alice estaría allí. Me equivoqué. La busqué por toda la planta baja hasta que me armé de valor para entrar en la cocina y preguntar.

—Eh…, ¿sabéis dónde está Alice? —al parecer, estaban tan concentrados en su conversación susurrada que se sorprendieron al escucharme. Fruncí el ceño, teniendo una ligera idea de lo que hablaban.

Jasper me miró con el rostro ensombrecido y por un momento pensé que me iba a echar la bronca. Siempre que tenía esa expresión en el rostro había sido para reñirme.

—Está en el jardín delantero —explicó y apretó la mandíbula—. Hablando con su ex novio.

Abrí la boca completamente sorprendida y me olvidé de que Edward no se había girado para mirarme. De hecho, ni siquiera se movió, me ignoró como si yo fuera un mueble. Esa punzada en el corazón desapareció cuando me enteré de que el idiota de Fer tenía intención de volver a la vida de Alice, recordándole todo lo que sufrió con él y sus infidelidades.

Salí de la cocina tan rápido como había entrado y corrí hacia el patio delantero. Dejé la puerta abierta, escudriñé la oscuridad con los ojos para encontrarla sentada al borde del jardín, apoyada en el Volvo de Edward, con la cara oculta entre las rodillas. Me acerqué a ella lentamente, ocupé sitio a su lado, pasé un brazo por sus hombros y no dije nada. Con Alice era así; cuando estaba triste tan solo necesitaba saber que había alguien allí, con ella.

Me abrazó por la cintura y hundió su rostro en mi cuello. Noté sus lágrimas recorrer mi piel y me entraron ganas de llorar a mí también. Mi mejor amiga no era de esas que lloraban a la primera de cambio. De hecho, era de las que nunca lloraban; nada podía contra su inquebrantable felicidad extasiada. Apoyé mi cabeza en la suya y cerré los ojos.

No sé cuánto tiempo estuvimos en esa posición, pero en algún momento Alice dejó de llorar y se quedó muy quieta, como una estatua que no tiene corazón. Pero ella tenía y se lo acababan de romper…, otra vez.

—Me ha pedido otra oportunidad —me susurró con la voz quebrada, pero sorpresivamente no lloró. Ya había agotado todas las lágrimas que le quedaban en sus retinas. No contesté, sino que dejé que ella, poco a poco, se abriera y decidiera contármelo porque quería—. ¿Te lo puedes creer? Un año después viene y me dice que aún me quiere, que se ha dado cuenta de que su amante no es como yo —soltó una risa amarga—. ¿Es idiota o qué? ¿Acaso se piensa que voy a abrirle los brazos como en antaño? ¡Pues lo lleva claro el chico!

Sonreí ligeramente. Alice tenía una fuerza envidiable. Lloraba todo lo que tenía que llorar, descargando su pena y tristeza, y luego se venía arriba con una vitalidad que nunca he visto en otra persona.

—Además —añadió en un murmullo—, creo que nunca me he olvidado de Jasper.

No se lo dije, pero yo ya lo sabía. Cuando Alice estuvo con ese tipo que la trataba como a una muñeca a la cual puedes manejar a tu antojo, ella siempre miraba con ensoñación a mi primo, esperando inútilmente que éste girara sus ojos y se fijara en ella como una chica, una chica que necesita ser salvada de su propia miseria…, pero él nunca la vio a tiempo. Jasper siempre iba un paso por detrás de Alice.

Cuando ella había decidido empezar a salir con Fer, Jasper había decidido decirle que se podían dar una oportunidad. Pero llegó tarde. Cuando Alice se sentía afligida y todos los rumores que corrían por el instituto sobre la infidelidad de su novio se hicieron realidad, ella lo dejó y supo que su hombre ideal no estaba en esta ciudad. De nuevo, Jasper, que tenía pensado decirle que su novio no la merecía y que quería estar con ella, llegó tarde. Y así, poco a poco, mi primo dejó de prestarle atención a Alice porque la veía como un ser inalcanzable…, sin saber que ambos querían lo mismo.

¿Por qué no me metí en medio? Porque yo también llegué tarde para darme cuenta de los sentimientos de mi primo. Para entonces Alice había elegido cerrar las puertas y ventanas de su corazón y Jasper hundirse en su trabajo.

—Os podríais dar una oportunidad —susurré, siendo consciente de que Alice jamás me creería, pero para eso yo estaba allí. Para ayudar, aunque yo tuviera ya mis propios problemas amorosos, pero ¿y qué? Era mejor meterse en la vida de los demás con el único fin de ayudar.

* * *

.

* * *

La cena fue…, intensa. Alice, aunque sonreía a Jasper por cada cosa que decía, su cerebro le daba vueltas a lo que su ex novio le había dicho. Sabía —y esperaba fielmente— que no iba a volver con él, no después de haberla engañado con otras chicas. Además, mi mejor amiga siempre decía «el que lo hace una vez, lo hace dos» y ella era inteligente. Y, ¡qué narices!, mi primo y mi amiga hacían una pareja perfecta y encantadora, ¿por qué no darse una oportunidad?

Por un instante mi vida parecía fácil hasta que choqué con los ojos verdes de Edward y todo lo que había ocurrido unas horas antes se acontecieron en mi cabeza como una película imborrable. ¡Diablos! ¡Le había besado sin casi darme cuenta! El corazón me retumbó en las costillas y aparté la mirada tan rápido que incluso me mareé, pero eso pasó rápido porque podía sentir sus ojos inspeccionarme como nunca lo habían hecho.

—Sí, Bella se cayó delante del instituto… —Hasta entonces no había prestado atención a la conversación que estaba teniendo lugar, pero que Alice hiciera mención a mi torpeza en la cena (y delante de Edward) no me gustaba en absoluto.

—Bueno, ¿y qué? Todo el mundo se ha caído alguna vez en su vida —repliqué entre dientes, comiendo mis patatas fritas.

—Sí, pero ésa era la tercera vez que te caías en el mismo sitio, en el mismo momento y delante de la misma gente —me ruboricé hasta las orejas y fijé la mirada en la televisión que anunciaba unos cosméticos para la piel.

—No te preocupes, Bella, creo que la torpeza que corre por tus venas viene de familia —Jasper sonrió y yo le mandé una mirada furibunda.

Él era de mi familia, pero no de sangre, así que su equilibrio era perfecto y podía mofarse y hacerse el entendido cuando el tema no le salpicaba a él. Presumido. En fin, dejé que se luciera delante de Alice por una noche y que ésta quedara más embelesada por él que cuando era pequeña.

Suspiré silenciosamente mientras mi tema pasaba a uno secundario y mi mejor amiga volvía a la carga con sus preguntas inquietantes. No sabía de dónde sacaba tanta imaginación —ni tantas preguntas— para realizarlas de forma rápida y concisa, como si las tuviera pensadas ya desde hacía algún tiempo y lo más raro era que no se repetían. ¿Que cómo se le ocurrían? Era un misterio.

La cena pasó sin más contratiempos y yo vigilé de no cruzar mi mirada con la de Edward, a pesar de que éste intentara todo el rato hacer contacto visual. Sabía que estaba huyendo del problema —como siempre— pero temía esa conversación que pronto se produciría y ni siquiera podría evitar. Pánico era poco respecto a lo que sentía en esos momentos.

Recogí tratando de no quedarme en una habitación a solas con Edward. Era increíble que mi despiste y torpeza no saliera a flote para hacerme la vida imposible. Quizá todo mi cuerpo se había sincronizado para no pasar la mayor vergüenza de mi vida… esa noche.

En algún momento, Alice me atacó sin yo darme apenas cuenta, me encerró en mi habitación y con sus ojillos espabilados, me preguntó lo único de lo que no quería hablar:

—A ver, cuéntame, ¿qué ha pasado?

—Nada… —mentí. Puso sus manos en la cintura, me miró ceñuda y zapateó el suelo con rabia.

Suspiré y me senté en la cama, pero luego me levanté completamente nerviosa.

—Le he besado. —Muy bien. Alice no se esperaba esa declaración porque abrió la boca, sorprendida y estuvo un largo minuto tratando de procesar la información que acababa de darle. No era mucha, pero era contundente.

—¡¿QUÉ! —gritó fuera de sí. Me tiré hacia ella, tapándole la boca con la mano y pidiéndole silencio.

Edward y Jasper se encontraban en el piso de abajo. No sería mucho pedir que cerrara el pico.

Cerró los ojos, inspiró profundo y los abrió.

—¿Te ha correspondido? —Pensé en dar un rodeo, pero Alice era la única que me podía ayudar en ese preciso momento.

—No, me ha apartado sin sutileza, me ha mirado como si me faltara un tornillo y luego me iba a decir algo como «Bella, ¿qué significa esto?». Creo. Pero has aparecido tú, interrumpiéndonos, lo cual agradezco desde lo más hondo de mi corazón —lo había resumido, pero allí estaba las ideas principales—. Y hasta ahora he estado huyendo de él y de su mirada inquisidora. Sí, es lo que está pensando, estoy dejan do para más tarde la conversación que tendría que haberse producido ya. Pero, quizá, si lo evito los próximos días, se olvidará del asunto y volveremos a ser esa extraña familia…

—¿Eres tonta?

—Sí —Alice se mostró contenta por mi afirmación y continuó.

—¿Crees que se va a olvidar de que su sobrina buena e inocente le ha besado a la primera de cambio y luego ha huido por patas? —preguntó retóricamente.

—Es posible.

—Ahora mismo vas a bajar al comedor, vas a decirle «Edward, tenemos que hablar» y os metéis en la cocina y si quieras, lo violas, pero ¡no dejes las cosas tal y como están! —exclamó.

Me negaba a bajar y presentarme en bandeja para que me diga «no te me vuelvas a acercar, perra». No, se estaba muy bien sin saber qué me dirá. Me senté en la cama, me crucé de brazos y giré la cabeza.

Esta vez no iba a hacerle caso a mi amiga.

* * *

.

* * *

A veces me pregunto por qué confío tanto en mis posibilidades de evadir a Alice. Ella siempre me convencía, utilizando cualquier cosa o, como en este caso, me había arrastrado, literalmente, fuera de la habitación y me había obligado a bajar las escaleras, las cuales conseguí descender sin caerme rodando.

Entré en la cocina, encendiendo la luz. Me había dicho que esperara diez minutos puesto que Edward siempre tenía la manía de bajar a media noche a tomar un poco de agua y entonces me encontraría a mí, bebiendo Coca Cola y un silencio incómodo se implantaría entre nosotros y…

La puerta de la cocina se abrió y me giré para encontrarme con los ojos verdes de Edward. Apreté mi mano entorno al vaso, tratando de relajarme. Tenía que actuar normal como si nada hubiera pasado, como sino hubiera probado sus deliciosos labios, como si mi lengua no lo hubiera acariciado, como…

—Buenas noches —saludé con voz cantarina, tratando de cortar el hilo de mis pensamientos.

—Bella —parecía sorprendido, ¿y quién no? En estos momentos debería estar en mi habitación, despotricando con Alice todas las personas del instituto que nos caían mal.

—Yo ya me iba —caminé hacia la puerta apretando con más fuerza el vaso, ¡luego tendría que volver para dejarlo! Pero eso sería _luego_.

_Cobarde_, me recriminó una voz en mi cabeza. Quise decirle que sabía que yo era una cobarde sin ningún remedio, pero la mano de Edward entorno a mi brazo me hizo recular hacia atrás. Choqué contra la nevera y le miré con miedo.

—Creo que tenemos que hablar —anunció.

—¡Claro! Podemos hablar de lo que quieras: del tiempo, de los árboles, de los pájaros, del verano… ¿Dónde irás este verano? Yo quería ir con Alice a algún viaje como es Francia… ¡o Italia! Según me han dicho…

—Sí, podemos hablar de todo eso, pero yo me refería al beso que me diste.

—¿Beso? ¿Qué beso? —pregunté con una risita nerviosa. ¡Oh, Dios! ¿De verdad me estaba comportando de esta manera? ¡Como una idiota!

—Bella —asentí, bajé la cabeza y bebí un trago de Coca Cola—. ¿Qué ha pasado esta tarde? —Me encogí de hombros—. Puedo imaginarme qué ha ocurrido y qué te ha llevado a hacerlo… —le miré con los ojos brillantes. ¿Lo sabía? ¿Se notaba que tanto le amaba? El corazón me latió en las orejas y me sonrojé—. Quieres aprender a besar, ¿cierto? Te da miedo besar al chico que te gusta y que te aleje de un empujón.

Lo escuché, lo sentí… Noté como mi corazón caía como un peso muerto, chocándose contra el suelo y rompiéndose en mil pedacitos, desperdigados por todos lados. De repente, el tragar saliva se me había hecho imposible.

_Declárate, dile lo que sientes, que lo quieres como nunca has querido a nadie. Que llevas enamorada de él desde que lo viste por primera vez._ Pero no. Edward no correspondía mis sentimientos y yo sabía cuándo retirarme. Eso de ser una cobarde tenía sus ventajas; saber el momento correcto en el que abandonar era una de mis armas secretas.

—Sí. Es que ese chico ha tenido varias relaciones y debe ser todo un experto —me sorprendí de la fluidez con la que mentía—. Lo siento, quizá me dejé llevar por la emoción del momento…

Edward sonrió como si se hubiese quitado un gran peso de encima. Probablemente era así; a nadie le gusta rechazar a tu sobrina porque su inocente corazón haya querido jugar a enamorarse. Yo también sonreí, ocultando ese dolor.

Parecía que se iba a entablar una conversación entre nosotros y yo sabía que no iba a durar mucho más porque las lágrimas esperaban en mi garganta a poder salir libremente y delante de él no iba a llorar. Abrió la boca para decir otra cosa, pero yo fui más rápida dejé el vaso encima del mármol, le sonreí como si tuviera un corazón con el que sentí y pasé por su lado.

—Buenas noches, Edward. Hablamos mañana —y huí escaleras arriba. Sentí las lágrimas escurrirse por mis mejillas mientras cruzaba todo el pasillo y escuchaba ligeramente a Edward trastear en la cocina.

Me pasé toda la noche llorando como un bebé.

Me habían roto el corazón por primera vez… y él ni siquiera lo sabía.

* * *

.

* * *

_¡Hasta aquí! ¡Já! Este Edward a veces parece tan tonto que dan ganas de pegarle y Bella, claro, ¿qué va a hacer? Pues mentirle y retirarse de una competición en la que ya no participa. ¿Estáis eseprando el siguiente capítulo con ansias? Entonces os comprendo, yo también lo espero xD._

_En fin, nada, solo decir que agradezco vuestros comentarios animándome a que continue la historia... (:_

_¡Hasta el próximo domingo! (Intentaré que esté listo para ese día xD)._

_(:_

**_JenAckles  
_**


	6. Huir no es de cobardes

_La Saga Crepúsculo pertenece a Stephenie Meyer._

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Tío Edward**

**Capítulo 6: Huir no es de cobardes**

Tres meses habían pasado y todavía podía recordar la dulzura de sus labios junto a mi boca. Era increíble. Cuando estaba despierta nunca pensaba en eso, pero al cerrar los ojos y abandonarme a los brazos de Morfeo, lo soñaba. Y en ese sueño Edward Cullen no me rechazaba, sino que me apretaba contra su cuerpo y me decía que él también me quería. O, a veces, no hacía falta que durmiera para vivir esos sueños, sino que mi mente me jugaba malas pasadas mientras veía series de amor y, de repente, los protagonistas éramos mi tío y yo.

De vez en cuando veía a Alice mirándome de reojo por si me ponía a llorar de repente o me daba por ligarme a algún chico del colegio, sin embargo no opté ni por una opción ni por la otra, sino que me mostré indiferente. Como si Edward no fuera más que una pieza de un puzzle equivocado en mi vida. ¿Qué podía hacer, sino? Sentarme y esperar que él se diese cuenta de que estaba aquí para él ya no era una posibilidad. Y tanto mi mejor amiga como yo lo sabíamos, así que abandonamos el plan de conquista; ese plan que nunca se consumió.

Bueno, y sobrellevaba bastante bien el tema de Edward más que nada porque cuando él venía de visita por una cosa o por otra yo nunca estaba disponible. O estaba estudiando o durmiendo o en casa de Alice. En todo el tiempo transcurrido entre el beso y en el día de hoy, lo habré visto unas cinco veces contadas. Pero a veces me sorprendía pensando en que quería verle, que todo volviera a ser como antes o, pidiendo ya mucho, que nunca me hubiese enamorado de Edward.

—Estoy encantado con vosotros, de verdad —anunció de pronto el profesor, poniéndose en pie con una sonrisa cándida en sus labios—. Gran mayoría de la clase podrá acceder a la universidad, por eso quiero avisaros de los días de preinscripción. Tan solo tendréis que decidiros por cuál es la mejor para todos vosotros.

Alice se inclinó sobre mí y leyó el nombre de las dos universidades a las que quería ir y la que, por cierto, no estaban nada cerca de nuestra ciudad. De hecho, tendría que irme a vivir al campus, lejos, muy lejos.

—¿Qué? —exclamé, indignada.

—¿Qué pasa? Son dos buenas universidades que estarían encantadas de tenerme como alumna. Además, un cambio de aires tampoco me irá tan mal como crees —dije con naturalidad.

—Es decir, dejar de ver a Edward.

—Aunque parezca mentira, mi mundo no gira en torno a ese hombre —bufé, enfadada—. Conocer gente nueva, un nuevo sitio, una nueva etapa en tu vida…

—Odias conocer gente nueva y tener que conseguir unos amigos nuevos —me recriminó.

—La gente cambia.

—No tan de prisa.

Dejé escapar un soplido.

—¿Qué quieres que te diga, Alice? —pregunté, frunciendo el ceño—. ¿Que deseo quedarme en esta ciudad de mierda que no me ha dado lo que le he pedido? Si empiezo en un nuevo sitio puede que todo vaya a mejor y, sino, volveré con la cola entre las piernas.

—Pues yo opino que estás huyendo.

—Y yo respeto tu opinión, pero… —la miré con los ojos entrecerrados, sin embargo, en el último instante, decidí ahorrarme las palabras que nos llevarían a una discusión. No quería pelearme con Alice porque sabía que la bronca llegaría cuando les dijera mi decisión a Renée y Charlie. Probablemente no lo aceptarían y pondrían el grito en el cielo.

Desde lo más hondo de mí, me importaba una mierda lo que fueran a pensar.

* * *

.

* * *

—¡Ya he llegado! —grité, entrando en casa.

—¡Bella, cariño! —mi madre apareció por la puerta de la cocina con unos guantes en las manos y el delantal que ponía «soy una sexy cocinera» en la cintura, manchado de lo que parecía una salsa roja.

—¿Estás cocinando? —Ojalá me dijera que no, pero su sonrisa me lo afirmaba.

—¡Sí! Tenemos cena familiar —el estómago se me contrajo y, por un momento, el corazón se me detuvo para poder bailar felizmente dentro de mi pecho gritando a todo pulmón «¡Voy a ver a Edward esta noche!». ¿Cómo podía suceder que mi pobre corazón aún se negara a creer que había sido rechazada por el hombre de mis sueños? Era casi irónico o patético el hecho de ponerme tan contenta puesto que lo veré. Creí que había empezado a olvidarle…

…mal creído, por supuesto.

—¿Te duchas y me ayudas? —Renée me sacó de mi ensoñación y la miré—. ¡Tengo un gran lío en la cocina que ni siquiera sé seguir el libro de recetas que me regaló Charlie!

—Bajo enseguida, entonces —murmuré mientras subía las escaleras con los hombros caídos.

Mi charla con mis padres sobre mi futuro tendría que esperar a mañana.

Me duché bastante tranquila a pesar de las súplicas de Renée al otro lado de la puerta, pidiéndome que me diera toda la prisa que pudiera. Finalmente, decidí dejarme el pelo mojado y que se me secara solo y salí con rabia al ver a mi madre manchada de, ¿ketchup? ¡¿Eso era kerchup? Tuve que respirar tres veces seguidas antes de bajar las escaleras con ella pisándome los talones.

Pensé que hubiera estado mucho mejor en mi habitación en el ordenador viendo series, pero cocinar y mantener tanto mis manos como mi mente ocupadas habían resultado de gran ayuda puesto que Edward no paseó por mi cabeza ni una sola vez. Ni siquiera me puse nerviosa ya que esa noche estaría allí. Bueno, él, y toda la 'familia'. Hacía tiempo que no nos juntábamos de forma abrupta, así que me vi en la obligación de preguntarle a mi madre porque sino hubiera sospechado.

—¿A que viene esta cena?

—¡Para vernos las caras! —exclamó—. Llevamos desde el año pasado sin juntarnos seriamente. Creo que ya es hora y Esme y yo hemos decidido hacerlo aquí en casa, así Charlie no tendrá que coger el coche y desplazarse hasta casa de Esme cuando llegue del trabajo.

—Comprendo. —Lo cierto es que no me importaba mucho, pero ya que a ella le hacía ilusión, dejé que continuara explicándome cotilleos que le había dicho Esme por teléfono.

Esme estaba casada con Carlisle, un reconocido doctor, y sus hijos eran Alice y Emmett, quien vivía en una casa a las afueras de la ciudad junto a su mujer, Rosalie. Edward era hijo de una pareja que eran muy amigos de Esme y Carlisle, pero éstos tuvieron la mala suerte de morir en un trágico accidente de coche. En el testamento, el dinero y la casa que ellos tenían era para Edward y al tener dieciocho años cuando todo ocurrió, vivió solo durante mucho tiempo, como si aquello no hubiera marcado su adolescencia ni su vida, en general.

El buen corazón de Esme y el gran cariño de Carlisle no pudieron obviar la soledad en la que se criaría aquel chico y decidieron que fuera parte de su familia puesto que se conocían desde que él llevaba pañales. Entonces, te preguntarás en qué momento la familia Swan entra en el juego, pues muy fácil. Renée y Esme son amigas desde pequeñas y esa amistad nunca ha sido rota por nada ni nadie. Tenía envidia de ese lazo que las unía porque yo esperaba en secreto que la amistad que compartía con Alice durara para siempre, aunque ella fuera una obsesiva por las compras y su deseo por hacerme ver bonita llegara al límite de la locura.

En resumen, todo era un completo lío y…, ¡oh, se me olvidaba! Mi madre tiene una hermana llamada Tanya, la cual nunca me ha tratado como si fuéramos de la familia porque jamás me compró helados y siempre se chivaba cuando robaba las galletas del tarro que había encima de la nevera. Era la típica tía egoísta que todo lo quiere para ella y nunca regala nada a su sobrina…, entonces se casó con Edward. Por supuesto, fue el gran error de su vida, ya que lo que Tanya deseaba era la fortuna que él tenía en el banco. Y, en secreto, me alegré cuando firmaron los papeles del divorcio. ¡Creo que fui la chica más feliz de la Tierra!

Cuando volví en mí, me di cuenta de que mi madre había continuado hablando como si yo le hubiera hecho caso durante media hora en la que la boca ni se le secó.

—Mamá, ves preparando la mesa —la avisé porque siempre nos ocurría lo mismo; llegaban nuestros invitados y la comida aún estaba por hacer y la mesa ni siquiera tenía el mantel.

—Voy a pedirle a Jasper que abra la mesa —anunció Renée y salió de la cocina saltando.

Volví la vista hacia la comida justo cuando alguien llamó al timbre. No pude evitar que las manos me temblaran y un estremecimiento recorriera toda mi columna. _Tranquila_, me dije, podía ser Emmett, Carlisle, Alice…

—¡Edward! ¡Para variar llegando el primero! —La cuchara resbaló de mi torpe mano, golpeó el mármol y rebotó contra el suelo.

Ya está; a partir de ahora mis movimientos comenzarían a ser más de torpes de lo habitual, lamentablemente.

—¡Bella está en la cocina! —Maldita Renée, ¿no podría cerrar el pico?—. Lleva casi toda la tarde, desde que ha salido de la ducha, cocinando. Pobrecilla.

Justo cuando recogí la cuchara del suelo, Edward entró en la cocina con su habitual sonrisa de despreocupación total. Como si el mundo bailara al son de sus relucientes dientes. Bueno, todo el mundo no bailaría, pero yo sí. Yo también le devolví la sonrisa, poniéndome una máscara de alegría, cuando en realidad el fantasma de mi roto corazón se quejaba al ver a Edward tan bien y tan reluciente.

Claro, él no sufría por mí, pero yo sufría por él.

—¿Qué tal, Bella? —¿Por qué mi nombre sonaba tan bien en sus labios?—. Mmmm…, huele bastante bien —murmuró acercándose hacia los fogones y mirando dentro de las ollas. ¿Tenía que responder qué olía mejor; si él o la comida?

—Sí, soy una excelente cocinera.

Edward volvió a sonreír y se apoyó en la mesa de la cocina mientras yo continuaba cocinando, aunque no sabía qué pues la comida ya estaba lista.

—¿Vamos a ayudar a preparar la… —no acabé mi pregunta porque él me interrumpió sin haberse dado apenas cuenta de que yo le estaba haciendo una petición de huida al comedor.

—Bella.

—¿Q-Qué?

—¿Es cierto lo que me ha dicho Alice?

Oh, oh. Se avecina una tormenta…

—¿El qué?

—Que quieres irte a estudiar fuera de la ciudad —tragué pesado, apuntándome mentalmente el acabar con la vida frágil de mi amiga. Esta vez era la definitiva, ¡lo juro!

—Es un proyecto solamente. No hay nada seguro todavía. No lo saben ni mis padres, así que…

—Aquí lo tienes todo… —frunció el ceño. El problema que tenía Edward era la bondad de su persona y el preocuparse de forma extralimitada… Quizá por eso me fui enamorando poco a poco de su carácter y quizá, sin que él se diese cuenta de algo, pensé que tenía una posibilidad ya que me trataba como si fuera una persona frágil e inocente…

—Bueno, un cambio de aires… —Él no era quien me tenía que dar esta charla porque si Edward me decía «no te vayas. Quédate», me quedaría y continuaría sufriendo sabiendo que pronto encontraría una mujer y yo estaría sentada en una silla, pensando en la oportunidad que desaproveché al no irme a la lejana universidad, la cual me brindaba un calor insospechado.

—Bella…

Mi madre apareció de repente, diciéndonos que ya estaban todos y que la cena comenzaría en cuestión de media hora. Decidí aprovechar ese momento para anunciar que iba a cambiarme y a peinarme un poco y, de paso, huir de Edward y su mirada preocupada.

* * *

.

* * *

Me puse unos pantalones cortos, una camiseta sin tirantes y unos zapatos sin nada de tacón. Alice me había casi obligado a ponerme eso; no podemos decir que yo mostré mucha resistencia. Saludé a la 'familia' como le gustaba llamarlo Renée y me senté en el único sitio libre de la mesa: en frente de Edward. Ni siquiera pensé que eso era cosa de la mala suerte porque sabía que todo había sido hecho por cortesía de mi mejor amiga.

Comimos tranquilamente, recordando cosas que ocurrieron en un pasado que en su momento fueron bochornosas, pero que ahora causaban nuestra risa. Bueno, yo no decía mucho; más bien me limitaba a reír, comer y beber. Mi madre y Esme eran quienes llevaban la conversación por donde querían, mientras que Emmett hablaba con Jasper de lo poco que se veían y Rosalie hablaba de la moda con el nervio hiperactivo de la casa. Y, bueno, Carlisle y Charlie me pareció escuchar algo del béisbol.

En resumidas cuentas, los que no hablábamos mucho fuimos Edward y yo. Éste se dedicó gran parte de la noche a mirarme como si me hubiese salido otra cabeza. Tal vez no se hacia a la idea de que yo cogiera las riendas de mi vida y me marchara a emprender un nuevo camino. Yo intentaba no devolverle la mirada ni encontrarme con sus ojos verdes porque mis fuerzas flaquearían y lo mucho que me había costado decidirme no habría servido para nada.

Por mucho que dijera que lo tenía que hablar con mis padres, era mi decisión y la llevaría a cabo tanto si les gustaba como si no.

En algún momento de la noche, a alguien se le ocurrió la gran idea de hacer un brindis. Me gustaban los brindis…, siempre y cuando yo no fuera la protagonista.

—¡Brindemos por Bella y Alice, quienes irán a la universidad el año que viene! —exclamó Emmett, algo borracho.

_Oh, Dios, que no pregunten._ Preguntaron.

—¿Ya habéis decidido a cuales iréis? —y quien preguntó fue Edward. No pude evitar mirarle mal, aunque él no me hiciera ni caso.

—Bella probablemente vaya a la de más cerca —saltó Renée muy confiada de sí misma. Por la cara que puse, enseguida el silencio se extendió por todos nosotros—, ¿o no?

—Tengo dos ofertas que están un poco lejos —dije.

—¿Cuánto de lejos? —sus ojos se entrecerraron.

—Ya hablaremos después… —bebí un trago de Coca Cola, pero nadie se atrevió a romper tal silencio.

—Bella.

—¿Qué quieres? —pregunté, dejando el vaso—. Para cuando tenga que ir a la universidad ya habré cumplido dieciocho años.

—¡Recién los habrás cumplido! —exclamó, poniéndose en pie. Yo también me puse en pie y Charlie nos imitó para hacerse de notar, a favor de mi madre, por supuesto.

—¿Y qué? Sólo iré a una universidad a estudiar mi futuro y vendré a casa para todas las fiestas, ¿por qué te cuesta tanto de asimilar?

—Nunca nos habías dicho que deseabas marcharte fuera —bueno, nunca lo había pensado, así que…, tampoco podía decirles nada seguro.

Me crucé de brazos y paseé la mirada por la mesa; todos me miraban alucinados y tampoco les culpaba: ¿la inocente Bella cogiendo las riendas de su vida para encaminarla hacia algún lugar en el que se sienta a gusto?

—Bella, cariño, tú nunca has sabido integrarte bien en un sitio donde no conoces a nadie… —Renée se preocupaba por mí, y se lo agradecía, pero no podía obviar que sus palabras me dolían. ¡Joder! En teoría, me tendría que apoyar y sino le gustaba me daba absolutamente igual.

La miré sin ninguna emoción.

—No quiero que vayas —sentenció sin dar lugar a una conversación y se sentó, obligando a mi padre a hacer lo mismo.

—Muy bien —dije lo más calmada que pude—. Me da igual lo que vosotros queráis. Es más, me da igual que no aceptéis que quiero irme, marcharme, _lejos_ y sino lo podéis entender, es vuestro problemas, no el mío. La decisión es irrevocable.

—¡No lo harás! ¡Te lo prohíbo! —gritó Renée, dispuesta a levantarse y amarrarme a la silla si era necesario, pero por una vez yo fui más rápida.

Arrastré la silla hacia atrás, tirándole al suelo, sin embargo, cuando di el rodeo a la mesa, Charlie me cogió del brazo y me miró con los ojos llenos de furia. Le reté con la mirada. La presión que ejercía sus dedos en mi brazo debilucho me provocaban ganas de ponerme a llorar como cuando tenía diez años y resguardarme en su regazo, pero yo ya no era una niña.

—Suéltame.

—Vuelve a la mesa, Isabella —no me gustaba cuando utilizaban mi nombre completo, así que di un fuerte tirón hacia atrás, deshaciéndome de su agarre y eché a correr hacia la calle.

Di un gran portazo y no dejé de correr hasta que perdí de vista mi casa, mi calle, incluso mi barrio. No sabía hacia dónde iba, pero limpiar mis pulmones con aire renovado me sentaría bien. Me sentaría de maravilla. Ni siquiera me preocupé por el espectáculo que acabábamos de montar delante de la 'familia' y por primera vez quise que mi 'familia' no fuera tan grande y puñetera como la mía.

* * *

.

* * *

Terminé reventada, sentada en un banco del parque que solía venir de pequeña después del colegio. Estaba bastante alejada de mi hogar, pero no me importaba. Estar sola tampoco era tan malo. Cerré los ojos, me aparté el pelo de la cara y dejé escapar un gran suspiro, junto a unas lágrimas rebeldes que se escaparon de mis retinas, dispuestas a hacerme entender que me dolía toda esa situación.

Lo más sencillo sería irme a la misma universidad que Alice; lo más sencillo sería pedir disculpas a mis padres y a mi familia por haberme comportado como una niña pequeña en su primer berrinche; lo más sencillo sería ignorar el dolor que crecía en mi pecho y se asentaba en mi estómago; lo más sencillo…

¡Lo más sencillo hubiera sido no enamorar de Edward Cullen! Por su culpa sufría, por su culpa pagaba mi frustración con los demás. Todo era culpa suya y no mía.

_Claro; siempre es mucho más fácil echarle la culpa a los demás. _Sonreí resignada, subí las piernas encima del banco, hundí la cabeza entre mis rodillas y solté un suspiro que terminó por convertirse en un sollozo. Lloré durante mucho rato y también estuve largos y largos minutos con los ojos abiertos mirando el columpio en el que me caía siempre…

Escuché pasos detrás de mí, como los de un acosador que acecha a su presa, y me giré dispuesta a huir, pero me quedé paralizada al verlo a él. Gracias a Dios, ya había terminado de llorar. Tragué saliva cuando se acercó a mí y se dejó caer a mi lado, cansado.

—Llevo dos horas buscándote —dijo—. Bueno, yo y todos. Debería decirles que estás bien.

—Edward… ¿cómo me has encontrado? —murmuré, sorprendida.

—Recuerdo una vez, no hace mucho tiempo, que pasamos por el coche delante del parque y me dijiste que era tu favorito. Que tenías muchos recuerdos. —Me mordí el labio inferior—. Aunque no lo he pensado hasta después de dos horas, obviamente, en las cuales he estado muy preocupado intentando encontrarte en la biblioteca, en el colegio… ¡incluso fuera de la ciudad!

Sonreí, pero no dije nada. No sabía qué decir.

—¿Qué te pasa, Bella? —había rezado para que no me hiciera esta pregunta, mas la suerte no estaba de mi lado—. Llevas estos últimos meses comportándote muy rara y la idea de irte al culo del mundo… ¿por qué?

Dejé descansar los párpados durante unos segundos y le miré.

La verdad era que el porqué llevaba su nombre.

* * *

_Lo sé; somos lunes y tenía que haberlo subido ayer, pero me quedaba terminarlo y retocar un par de cosas, así que..., bueno, ta dicen por ahí que mejor tarde que nunca xD. Lo he subido lo antes posible, ¡lo jurooo! _

_Y sí, también lo sé, que soy más mala que la peste negra pues, ¿a quién se le ocurre dejar este final? Por supuesto, éste final tiene continuación. Y para dejar de ser malvada os diré que el siguiente capítulo se titula 'Desde siempre'. Desde siempre, ¿qué? ¡Ah! Eso os lo dejo a vuestras imaginaciones..._

_De nuevo, ¡gracias por todos los comentarios que me dejáis!_

_¡Hasta el siguiente capítulo!_

_(:_

**_JenAckles_**


	7. Desde siempre

_La Saga Crepúsculo pertenece a Stephenie Meyer._

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Tío Edward**

**Capítulo 7. Desde siempre.**

¿Qué me pasaba? Era una pregunta sencilla, como respirar. La persona que la plantea, la suelta y la deja en el aire, echándole el marrón a la persona cuestionada. Ésta podía hacer dos cosas, dos únicas cosas, bueno, en realidad tres, pero la tercera, que era huir, ya no entraba en mis planes pues, fuera dónde fuera, Edward me encontraría. La primera cosa que podía hacer era mentir, otra vez. Decir hechos que no eran ciertos mientras sus ojos verdes se lo tragaban, otra vez. Crear tal bola de mentiras de la cual ya no podrás salir de ella indemne. Y la segunda opción era la verdad; la simple y cruel verdad.

Mi cerebro comenzó a funcionar para crear una mentira consistente, de esas a las que no le faltan flecos ni preguntas incontestadas. Incluso encontré una versión de lo que me pasaba bastante creíble, pero no me veía con las fuerzas necesarias de decírselo, ni tampoco me veía capaz de llenarle la mente con mentiras nada piadosas. Yo cuando mentía, mentía a lo grande… y ya estaba cansada. Cansada de sonreír, de decir que todo está bien, de esconder la verdad… Estaba cansada de muchas cosas y una de ellas eran guardar los sentimientos que tenía por Edward en mi corazón.

Así que, tras darle vueltas y vueltas en un corto período de un minuto con sus ojos duros sobre mí, decidí decirle la verdad. Se lo merecía y me lo merecía yo para sentirme un alma libre de coger la maleta e irme a una universidad lejos de él; un tiempo para Edward y, sobre todo, un tiempo para mí alejada de su presencia que se volvía densa como la niebla y me impedía ver qué me estaba perdiendo delante de mis ojos inocentes.

—¿Qué me pasa? —susurré, apretando las manos contra mis rodillas—. Me pasa muchas cosas, Edward.

—¿Me las quieres contar?

Asentí lentamente, sin darme la opción de tirar hacia atrás y recurrir al factor de la mentira.

—Te acuerdas… —carraspeé para encontrar la voz que había huido garganta abajo—. ¿Te acuerdas de aquel chico? El chico que me gustaba.

—No —murmuró—. ¿Te vas por un chico? —Parecía escéptico y yo cerré los ojos para no verle, dejando de escuchar a mi cerebro que me pedía que corriera lejos—. ¡No puedes dejar que un chico influya tanto en ti! Sino te quiere, allá él, le olvidarás y encontrarás a otro mucho mejor. Siempre hay alguien que está esperándote. Siempre.

Y probablemente habría alguien esperándome sentado en algún sitio…, pero me negaba a olvidarme de Edward sin haberlo intentado si quiera. En algún lugar de mi cerebro, una voz valiente, me dijo que ya lo había intentando al haberlo besado y había sido —cruelmente— rechazada.

Sacudí la cabeza y fijé mis ojos en él.

—Edward…, ese chico… —callé, siendo poseída por la Bella cobarde.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Te ha dado calabazas? —Asentí—. Es idiota. Punto. No mereces llorar por él; sino ha sabido querer tu compañía es porque no sabe lo que se pierde.

No pude evitar soltar una sonora carcajada. No me hacía gracia la situación, pero el hecho de que Edward se estuviera criticando a sí mismo sin él saberlo era cómico… y patético, por la forma en que me miraba ahora.

—Lo siento —me disculpé—, un arranque de nervios.

Me acarició el pelo, enterrando los dedos entre mis mechones y me pregunté por qué él no podía verme como una chica; una chica cualquiera; no la chica que era su sobrina.

—¿Crees que soy bonita? —pregunté de golpe, sin arrepentirme.

—Bella eres hermosa —me sonrió y me entraron ganas de llorar.

—Entonces por qué no… —el llanto me cortó la voz y una ventada de aire me hizo estremecerme.

Me abracé a mí misma y Edward se levantó, ofreciéndome su chaqueta.

—Vámonos; hace frío —echó a andar con paso seguro, sabiendo que yo le seguiría. Y así lo hice.

—¡Pero…! ¡Edward tenemos que hablar! —exclamó, poniéndome a su lado mientras me abrochaba la chaqueta, la cual olía a él.

—Tus padres estarán preocupados —dijo—. Podemos posponer esa conversación para mañana, si quieres. O si tus padres no te castigan.

—Tengo casi dieciocho años. Puedo hacer lo que me dé la gana —susurré con rabia. ¿Por qué todo el mundo me controlaba? ¿Por qué todos querían mandar en un pedazo de mi vida? ¿Acaso no me veían suficientemente capacitada para tomar decisiones que perjudicaran mi futuro, ya fuera para bien o para mal? Sabía que se preocupaban por mí y lo hacían por mi bien, ¡pero por una vez quería que me apoyasen, que me dijeran que no estaba de acuerdo, pero que lo aceptarían si ésa era mi decisión!

Sin embargo sabía que eso no ocurriría no en un millón de años.

Me senté en el asiento copiloto del Volvo, me puse el cinturón y me apreté la chaqueta de Edward contra mí. Calculando mentalmente, tardaríamos una media hora en llegar. Me acurruqué contra el asiento, apoyando la cabeza en la puerta mientras cerraba los ojos. Últimamente no dormía mucho y se notó en cuanto me abandoné al mundo de los sueños, apartando la realidad que me dolía a un lado.

Lo próximo que noté fueron las voces de mis padres, la puerta abrirse y a alguien levantarme en brazos, cogiéndome con muchísimo cuidado.

—¿Está bien? ¿Le ha pasado algo?

—Sólo se ha dormido —oh, dios…, ¡Era Edward quién me había cogido en brazos! Lo aproveché, apretándome más contra él mientras suspiraba y apretaba con fuerza los párpados. No quería una discusión con mis padres, no ahora, no cuando podía llorar.

—Llévala a la habitación —Charlie no dejó lugar a ninguna réplica y Edward me condujo hasta mi habitación. Nadie le siguió.

Entró en mi cuarto, me dejó sobre la cama y me apartó el pelo de la cara. Casi podía imaginármelo sonriendo. Después se apartó y se marchó, dejándome en una penumbra total. Fue entonces cuando murmuré «te quiero, Edward». Pero para ese momento él ya no estaba allí y yo me sumía en un sueño profundo.

* * *

.

* * *

Renée y Charlie, al día siguiente, no estaban en casa. Y cuando bajé al piso de abajo, con la chaqueta de Edward aún puesta, recordé que tenían una boda, lo cual me daba la ocasión perfecta para… argumentar motivos sobre mi partida a un lugar lejano y desconocido después del verano.

Desayuné, fregué los platos y volví a mi habitación como un felino que acecha a su presa. Entonces, dejé caer mi cuerpo sobre el colchón y miré al techo.

_Se lo tengo que decir_, pensé, apretando las mandíbulas. _No puedo permitirme vivir con esta duda siempre._

Me levanté, arrastré los pies hasta el cuarto de Jasper y llamé varias veces. Nadie me contestó y opté por abrir la puerta y encender la luz: vacío. Fruncí el ceño, enfadada, pero pronto lo relajé, viendo mi oportunidad perfecta. Le pediría a Edward que viniera a mi casa porque necesitaba una cosa muy urgente… ¿decirle mis sentimientos era urgente para que viniera enseguida, no? No me importó; quería ser egoísta. Además, sabía que no tendría otra oportunidad puesto que ahora era la ocasión perfecta; ni mis padres, ni Jasper, ni Alice…

Así que, lo llamé.

* * *

.

* * *

Antes de que Edward aparcara delante de mi casa con su flamante Volvo, llamé a Alice al móvil —no quería llamar a su casa y tener que hablar con Esme— y lo contestó con voz dormida. Me sorprendí pues ella no eran de esas personas que estaban en la cama mucho tiempo.

—¿Ali?

—¡Bella! —gritó como si le hubiera pillado haciendo algo horrible—. ¿D-Dónde estás?

¿Tartamudeo?

—En casa, ¿dónde voy a estar? —escuché movimiento al otro lado de la línea, como quien se levanta y corre hacia algún otro sitio.

Fruncí el ceño.

—¿No habíamos quedado, no?

—No —respondí, confusa—. Oye, Alice, ¿estás bien? Te veo agitada, lo cual es preocupante.

—Sí, sí, tranquila —su comenzó a tener su timbre normal—. Me acabo de despertar…

—Cosa que encuentro muy rara.

—No dormí bien anoche… —se excusó.

—¿Por qué noto que me ocultas información?

—¡¿Que te oculto información? —Su voz salió más chillona de lo que ella pretendía. Vale, algo me escondía.

—Muy bien. Lo que tú digas; ni un secreto que revelar.

Carraspeó en un silencio incómodo.

—En fin…, ¿por qué has llamado? ¿Ocurre algo?

Decidí ser sincera y soltárselo sin más rodeos.

—Edward viene hacia aquí y le voy a decir lo que siento. —Sólo hubo silencio al otro lado del teléfono—. ¿Alice? —No contestó—. ¡Joder, Alice, me estás preocupando!

La escuché jadear. ¿Tan mal se había tomado la noticia que has había parado de respirar? Sino hubiese sido porque mi tío estaba a punto de llegar, hubiera cogido la puerta y habría ido hasta su casa a ver qué pasaba. Porque algo pasaba. Conocía a Alice como si fuera mi hermana, así que…

—¿Ya sabes lo que le vas a decir? —Su voz sonó tímida y me extrañó mucho.

—No sé, Alice, me declararé —me acerqué a la cortina para vigilar la calle; todavía no se veía ningún coche.

—Muy pocas chicas dicen lo que sienten al chico que le gusta.

—Bueno, yo seré una de ellas —me senté en el sofá y apoyé los pies encima de la mesita—. Además, el «no» ya lo tengo; sino consigo el «sí», al menos podré decir que lo he intentado. Creo que sino lo intentara no me lo perdonaría nunca.

Suspiró.

—Bella…, yo te apoyo. —Me mordí el labio inferior para no llorar antes de tiempo—. Sin importar lo que Edward te conteste, quiero que sepas que estaré aquí, tanto si es para celebrarlo o lamentarlo.

—Gracias —fue todo lo que pude decir antes de escuchar el timbre de mi casa. El corazón me salió disparado, queriéndose ir con su dueño—. Ya está aquí. Te llamo luego —y colgué.

Al abrir la puerta, me encontré con sus ojos verdes y le invité a pasar a la cocina pues el salón estaba hecho un desastre cortesía de Renée por no recoger la mesa de la noche anterior. Obviamente, yo tampoco me veía con la suficiente fuerza como para ponerme a ordenar sin tener otras preocupaciones que atender. Como mi tío, por ejemplo.

—Quiero hablar contigo, Edward —murmuré mientras él se apoyaba contra la mesa y yo me sujetaba a la encimera.

—¿De lo de ayer? —asentí—. Te lo dije ayer y lo digo ahora, ese chico no te mereces. Tienes diecisiete años, Bella, ¿por qué centrarte en uno solo sin pensar que pueden venir más detrás de él? Yo creo que es una obsesión.

Tal vez era eso. Una obsesión, una dulce y sana obsesión, pero…, ¿en éstas las mariposas del estómago existían?

—Edward.

—¿Qué?

—Cállate —me miró sorprendido— y déjame hablar a mí.

Se cruzó de brazos, esperando. Tardé un minuto exacto para que el aire se compinchara con mi voz y comenzara a soltar todas esas palabras que con tanto ahínco había ocultado en mi interior. Ahora que veían la luz se sentían intimidadas, igual que yo.

—Ese chico no existe. O sea, existe, pero no es un chico de mi edad, ni de mi colegio ni nada de nada —intentó abrir la boca para decir algo, pero alcé las manos, deteniéndole—. Déjame terminar.

Apoyé mi mano en mi corazón y arrugué la camiseta, tratando de calmar los latidos alocados que bailaban contra mis costillas y amenazaba con subirme por la garganta y vomitarlo.

—¿Desde cuándo nos conocemos, Edward? —pregunté

—No lo sé —murmuró—. Cuando me casé con tu tía, creo.

—Tenía catorce años. Hace tres años, casi cuatro —me pasé la lengua por los labios. Cerré los ojos con fuerza, pero luego los abrí y le dije, con voz firme y poderosa—. Llevo enamorada de ti caso cuatro años. La primera vez que te vi me caí delante de ti y pensé que eras ese príncipe que salen en las películas _Disney_: el príncipe azul. Madre mía. Desde entonces no pude mirar a otro chico; eras el único.

»Intenté por todos los medios que te fijaras en mí, pero tú en ese aspecto eras un ciego. Yo era tu sobrinita, la dulce y pequeña Bella, esa niña que creía en el amor y sigo creyendo en él, aunque mucho menos. Ahora pienso que Cupido es un cabrón, sin embargo no estamos hablando de qué es Cupido en estos instantes. Y cuando te divorciaste, pensé que tenía una oportunidad, por mínima que fuera, por muy pequeña que fuera en aquel momento. Me daba igual. Yo quería estar contigo y…, y quiero y quiero hacerte feliz y…

Apoyé un dedo sobre mis labios, controlando el llanto. Edward no decía nada, sólo me miraba como…, no pude desentrañar su expresión, pero me imaginé que pensaba que yo estaba mal de la azotea. Yo también lo creía.

Tragué saliva.

—Con esto no te estoy obligando a nada. Querías saber qué me pasaba y esto me pasa. Me voy lejos porque si me quedo aquí, sé que nunca te podré olvidar porque… —me detuve un instante—, porque sé que te voy a querer para toda la vida. Porque, desde siempre, llevo notando esas estúpidas mariposas en mi estómago y no paran. Por eso te besé, Edward, porque no aguanto más.

Dos lágrimas cayeron por mi rostro y me apresuré a limpiármelas.

El silencio se implantó en la cocina, dejando que el viento que hacía fuera —algo raro en verano—, chocara contra los cristales. Edward seguía con el ceño fruncido con los brazos cruzados y sus ojos fijos en el fregadero.

Al no poder soportarlo más, aventuré a decir:

—No es ninguna broma…, de verdad que yo te…

—Calla —cerré los labios y miré sorprendida a mi tío—. No digas que me quieres; no puedes quererme. No me conoces.

—¿Que no? —exclamé, indignada—. ¡Eres amable, simpático, cariñoso, alegre y cuando las cosas se tuercen, cuando todo empieza a ir mal, incluso aunque tú no puedas ni levantarte, sonríes! Es una sonrisa que te aviva de esperanzas, porque _sé_ que si tú estás a mi lado, puedo lograr cualquier cosa. Porque todos necesitamos una sonrisa, porque tú eres mi sonrisa. Así que no me digas que no te conozco.

Parecía que la declaración continuaba, cosa que encontraba normal después de casi cuatro años callándome, temiendo.

—Son chorradas. No puedes quererme —se irguió, apretando los puños a cada lado de su cuerpo—. Nadie me conoce más a fondo que Jasper. No soy un caballero como todos pensáis. Hago daño a las chicas, me acuesto con ellas y al día siguiente las dejo…

—¡Pero eso lo hacéis todos los hombres! En tu caso está justificado —hasta ese momento no me di cuenta de que estaba gritando.

—Eso es injustificable —murmuró con rabia—. Sabes…, ¡Sabes por qué las dejo! —negué con la cabeza—. Porque así me siento poderoso. Porque disfruto haciendo el mismo daño que Tanya me hizo a mí tras marcharse con otro. Porque soy un cabrón, Bella. ¡No te puedes enamorar de un cabrón! —se detuvo un momento—. No, no soy un cabrón; debo ser el rey de los cabrones. Y lo que más me gusta es que las mujeres saben cómo soy y, sin embargo, son tan perras como para olvidarlo durante un instante mientras nos acostamos.

El labio inferior me temblaba.

—Tú te mereces algo mejor que yo.

Se encaminó hacia la puerta, pero le barrí el paso, poniéndome en medio.

—¿Y por qué no puedo elegir yo lo que me merezco? —Edward me miró con los párpados entrecerrados—. Yo…, yo sé que tú eres bueno. Aunque hagas daño a esas mujeres…, lo puedo sentir.

—¿El qué sientes?

—Que lo haces por despecho, por venganza…, pero nunca desde aquí —di un golpecito con el dedo justo encima de su corazón.

—Bella —cerró los ojos, tratando de concentrarse—, puede que tengas razón en esto, pero… te estoy rechazando.

Oh. Eso cambiaba las cosas.

Di un paso al lado, dejando la puerta a su alcance, aunque no se movió, sino que inspeccionó mi rostro. Por primera vez agradecí que no me vinieran las lágrimas ni los ojos se me pusieran rojos, delatando mi debilidad. Mantuve mi cara sin ningún tipo de expresión.

—Bella, no quería ser tan cruel… —pues lo había sido.

—Vete, por favor —murmuré, abriendo la puerta de la cocina. Le miré y le sonreí falsamente y él se dio cuenta—. Estoy bien, pero quiero estar sola.

Me miró por última vez, cruzó el recibidor, cerró la puerta de entrada y hasta que no escuché el motor de un coche arrancar, no dejé que mi cuerpo perdiera toda la fuerza invisible que tenía y me derrumbé allí mismo. En mitad del umbral de la cocina con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

Maldita sea. Últimamente no hacía más que llorar.

_Y con razón lloraba._

* * *

_Sí, sé qué día somos y que no es domingo y que debería haberlo subido ese mismo día, pero..., mi palabra no vale mucho, no os enagañaré xD. Pero ya decían por ahí que 'más vale tarde que nunca' y yo hago las cosas, aunque algunas veces sea tarde. Pero aquí está el capítulo con la declaración de Bella y la desesperación de Edward._

_¿Qué pasará en el siguiente capítulo? No lo sé; todavía tengo que consultarlo con la almohada._

_Espero que os haya gustado, de verdad. Y agradezco mucho a todos los que me dejan los comentarios!_

_(:_

_**JenAckles**  
_


End file.
